


The Unwanted Uzumaki

by VioletArcher33



Series: Carving his own Path [1]
Category: Fairy Tail, Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Apprentice Hikaru Uzumaki, Chakra-Less Naruto, Earth Land (Fairy Tail), Elemental Magic, Healing Magic, M/M, Mage Naruto Uzumaki, Mage Ryu Mahi, Magical Enslavement, Mana User Naruto, Multi, Neglect, Original Spells, Past Celestial Spirit Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Self-Destruction, Self-Harm, Spatial Magic, Suicide Attempt, Underage Drinking, fiore - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:20:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 24,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27925168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletArcher33/pseuds/VioletArcher33
Summary: During Naruto and his siblings birth, his parent's sealed Kurama's soul into him which destroyed his ability to use chakra. When his parent's announce that his two siblings would become clan heirs he felt unwanted and fled the village where he makes his home in an ancient library that allows him to start down a new path in life.
Series: Carving his own Path [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044807
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	1. His Painful Reality

**Author's Note:**

> Copyright notice: I own nothing and make no money by writing this.  
>    
> Authors notes: Juubi-mage0327 requested that I write this story and depending on how well it takes will determine if I continue to do so after I post this first chapter. I hope everyone enjoys. I will post this on Wattpad as well which should help boost the stories views. 

Naruto watched as the crowd gathered to hear the news that his father and mother wanted to share with them. On the stage next to his parents were his siblings who even though were the same age as Naruto; they were much stronger due to them having access to chakra while his on the other hand was destroyed in sealing Kurama's soul into his body. 

Though Naruto knew that he wasn't supposed to have knowledge of this, Kurama had told him what had happened when Naruto was old enough to understand the spoken word. 

When enough of the villagers had gathered, Minato who was the father of the Uzumaki triplets started to speak. "Welcome citizens of the Leaf Village. I your Hokage wanted you too meet the Clan Heirs of the Uzumaki-Namikazi Clans. My son Hikaru will be the Clan Heir to the Uzumaki Clan while my daughter Remi will be the Clan Heir to the Namikazi Clan." Minato bellowed out to the crowd that had gathered around them.

The moment that the Hokage had finished speaking, cheers erupted around them as the villagers of the Leaf Village congratulated two of the three triplets for becoming Clan Heirs at such a young age.

Though the citizens of the Leaf were thrilled about who would be leading the Clans, Naruto on the other hand was not feeling joy upon hearing this. At the mention of who would be leading the two Clans that made up his family, Naruto started to fight back the tears that were trying to rip out of him.

_"I told you Kurama! My family despises me..."_ Naruto wept to the soul that lived within his body.

This was all that it took for the tears that Naruto was trying to keep inside to spill from the corners of his eyes. No longer wanting to listen to the joyous sounds the surrounded him, Naruto bolted. 

With speed that Naruto had never managed to use before, he ran towards his home so he could cry in the privacy of his own room. As he was running he wasn't paying attention to the voice inside his mind that was screaming for his attention. When Naruto finally arrived at the entrance of his family's large estate, he stood there panting. This allowed the voice to finally register with the young Uzumaki-Namikazi triplet. 

**_"...Naruto!"_** Kurama bellowed.

Now that Naruto was able to hear the voice of the fox demon that lived within him, he turned his attention towards the voice. _"Yes Kurama?"_ Naruto inquired as he pushed himself through the door that would allow him to reach the inside of his home. 

**_"I know that living the way that you do is painful Naruto and though I am not experiencing it first hand, I do share a body with you which allows me to feel that pain that you are going through. You have to be strong Naruto..."_** Kurama muttered into Naruto's mind. 

Though the fox demon had much more to say to Naruto, he was unable to since the blond had chosen this time to interrupt him. _"...Kurama. How can I continue to live like this? Most of my family barely looks at me. The only one that seems to care about me is Hikaru and even that is not enough for me to want to continue to live a life like this. It would be better if I just disappeared."_ Naruto cried out as he made it to the part of the house that his parents decided was the only place that someone like him deserved. 

**_"Naruto. If you want to vanish there is a place that I know of that could be of use to you and at least there you won't have to worry about invoking the wrath of your parents."_** Kurama explained to the youngest of the Uzumaki-Namikazi triplets.

Hearing this caused a small ounce of hope to sprout inside of Naruto's soul and though he would miss the kindness that his older brother gave him; Naruto knew that the only real way for him to survive would be for him to run. _"Thank you Kurama. I would like to leave today if that is possible."_ Naruto replied to the offer that the fox demon had made to him.

**_"Very well Naruto. We will leave as soon as you pack up your belongings."_** Kurama informed Naruto who rushed to do as the fox demon had told him.

Even though Naruto knew that there was no real reason to rush since his family would be celebrating with the village for the majority of the day and night; Naruto still thought it would be best if he left as soon as he could. 

Since Naruto was the disappointment of his family, he didn't have much he needed to pack away; just the few clothes that Hikaru had managed to give him when their parents weren't looking. After packing the clothes that he owned, Naruto decided that he wanted to leave a note for Hikaru since he was the only person within their family that seemed to care for him. 

Pulling out a piece of scrap paper from the trash can within his room, Naruto got to work with the words that he wanted to leave Hikaru.

_Dear my beloved brother Hikaru,_

_I know that my sudden disappearance will trouble you but with the announcement of you and Remi becoming Clan Heirs I have decided that it would be best if I wasn't here to witness my own persecution within my family. I want you to know that even though I love you and wish for you to have the best future imaginable, I can't not remain. If fate intervenes, I may return one day; until then be careful._

_Love, your brother Naruto._

When Naruto finished with writing the note, he left it on his barely useable mattress. Since no other member of his family besides Hikaru ever visited him here, Naruto had no worries that Hikaru wouldn't be the one to find the note and with everything that he needed to do now done; Naruto made his escape from his room and sprinted towards the door. 

Upon arriving at the door, Naruto spared one final look at the house that he never really had a right to call home. "Goodbye..." Naruto whispered to the ghosts of his ancestors before turning away and pushing himself through the door. 


	2. The Night's Aftermath

Hours had passed since Naruto had exiled himself from the village of his birth and from how Kurama was talking hours more were needed before they would reach their destination. With so much time passing, the sun had began to descend through the sky. "Cold...so cold." Naruto muttered to himself as continued to push himself in the direction that Kurama had told him to go. 

With the arrival of the cold, Naruto began to shiver. Kurama knew that Naruto's body wouldn't be able to survive a night out in the cold and since he didn't want the young blond to succumb to the elements, Kurama decided to direct him a different direction for now. **_"Naruto. You must take shelter for the night. Turn to your right and head in that direction...you will come upon a cave that I used to use as a safehouse of sorts."_** Kurama commanded of the young male.

Hearing the urgency in Kurama's voice, Naruto did as he was ordered and quickly moved his feet in the direction that Kurama had pointed to. 

With each step that he took, the sun got closer to the ground which told Naruto that it would soon vanish from the sky completely. Not wanting to have to make his way to the cave in complete darkness; Naruto pushed himself to go faster. 

Just as the sun was about to pass the threshold that would cause it to flicker out of existence for the night, Naruto arrived at the cave that Kurama had told him about. Without wasting anytime, Naruto threw himself across the threshold of the wilds and the cave and as if the cave was possessed by some unknown energy; Naruto felt warmth travel through his body. 

A few seconds after Naruto started to feel warm again, the cave started to glow which only added kindling to the fire that were the questions burning their way through Naruto's mind. No longer having to worry about the dark, Naruto pushed further into the cave though as he did so; he started to question Kurama on the nature of this cave. _"Kurama, how is it that this cave is glowing and why is it that the cold I should be feeling is no where to be found?"_ Naruto rambled off as he continued to gain ground in the cave.

**_"I told you Naruto that this cave was set up as a safehouse for me. The reason that it activated the way it did was because my soul is connected to your body and the cave has seals placed within it that react to my soul's proximity."_** Kurama explained to the blond that had just made it to the farthest reaches of the cave.

Though Naruto had heard Kurama's explanation, he was having trouble forming his words due to what he saw within the cave. The main portion of the cave had been set up as a room of sorts though this room would even rival the ones that his parents had set up for Hikaru and Remi. 

As if his feet moved of their own accord, Naruto was sprinting across the cave floor to jump on the bed that lay within the middle of the chamber. Immediately Naruto felt a comfort that he never felt from the mattress that his parents had given him. "This is like heaven..." Naruto muttered out and as his body grew more comfortable; Naruto fell into the oblivion of sleep's embrace. 

*****

The party that his parents had in Remi and his honor continued to blare across the Leaf Village. No longer wishing to spend time in the excess that excludes his own brother, Hikaru made his way from the site where the celebration was occurring and towards his home instead wishing to share with Naruto his plans for the Uzumaki Clan when he takes over. 

Hikaru was thankful that since most of the village was celebrating with his family that this meant the roads were clear which allowed him to make it to his home without any difficulty. Once reaching his home, Hikaru wasted no time in entering and immediately started to make his way towards his younger brother's room. 

Hikaru gave the door a quick knock and waited for Naruto's voice telling him to come inside. Though when no voice came, Hikaru feared the worst; thinking something must be happening to Naruto that was keeping him from calling out. 

With great urgency, Hikaru pushed open the door to see that the room was empty. Immediately, Hikaru noticed that the little belongings that his brother owned were missing which brought him sprinting into the room. "What the hell is going on? Where is all Naruto's things?" Hikaru cried as he frantically searched through the room for anything that would displace this feeling.

In his search, Hikaru noticed the piece of paper that was laying on Naruto's bed. Making his way over to the paper, he picked it up and sat himself in it's place. 

Looking at the note, Hikaru started to read it. As he was doing so, tears sprang to his eyes. "Oh Naruto...if you would have just waited to hear my plans for the Clan you wouldn't have left." Hikaru wept as he laid himself in his brother's bed. 

With Naruto's scent drifting into him, Hikaru found himself falling asleep. 

*****

Naruto had woken up at first light. A feeling of refreshment that he had never felt before clinging to his body. Since waking, Naruto had once again started to make his way in the direction that he had been going before he had to make the detour to the cave. Though Naruto was saddened to leave the comfort of the cave, he knew that he had to keep moving if he wanted to escape any Ninja that were possibly sent after him.

Thankfully, Kurama had promised if the journey took longer than it needed to; that there were other caves planted throughout the Land of Fire which gave Naruto a sense of something to hope for. 

_"How much longer do we have to keep walking, Kurama?"_ Naruto asked of the fox as he continued to push further in the direction that he was told to go. 

Naruto was thankful, that he didn't have to wait long for his tenant to answer him. _**"You have another six hours depending on the speed that you move. Though we will reach the next cave long before sunset. From there it should only take about another five days."**_ Kurama explained to the youngest Uzumaki-Namikazi.

Though Naruto hated the distance that he was going to have to walk, the prize that awaited him when they arrive all but kept him moving. "Lets get going then." Naruto muttered out as he pushed himself to go a little faster. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors notes: Thank you to everyone who read this chapter. I didn't know how well I was going to like writing this story since I am not an expert on Fairy Tail though as I was typing the first chapter, I had many ideas on where to take this story. As always please review and I will see you all the next time I update this story. 


	3. The Journey's End

**Five Days Later**

**_"We are almost there Naruto. Just keep on pushing."_** Kurama spoke out in a soothing encouragement that would help keep the exhausted blond walking. 

This had the effect that Kurama intended since Naruto continued to push himself even faster all in hopes of reaching their goal. Though with every step that Naruto took, it felt as if every ounce of his strength was seeping from him. "I don't know how much further I can go..." Naruto groaned as he felt his legs about give out. 

Knowing that he wouldn't be able to continue on for much longer if he didn't get some rest, Naruto decided to take a break on one of the rocks that sat at the side of the road. Now that he was sitting and allowing his aching muscles a chance to rest, Naruto decided to occupy himself by looking around at the landscape that surrounded him which allowed him to see how close they were too the capital of the Land of Fire. 

_"...Kurama. We are extremely close to the Fire Daimyo's Palace. Why did you bring me here, if he learns of my identity he will contact my parents!"_ Naruto cried out in fear which almost brought him bolting to his feet save for how sore his legs were at this point.

Kurama knew how easily Naruto's parents could cause fear to run through him and knowing this is what caused the next words that echoed through Naruto's mind. **_"Calm yourself Naruto. We aren't going into the capital city. The location that I am having you take us is in the forest that surrounds the city."_** Kurama explained to the frightened boy.

Hearing this calmed Naruto's racing heart since he knew that many citizens of every city tries to keep from the forests of this nation if they can help it. "I will just rest a little longer before continuing on." Naruto whispered under his breath. 

*****

"Its been five days! How is it possible that the Ninja that you sent out to find him couldn't find one trail that was left by Naruto?" Hikaru roared at the two individuals that stood in front of him.

With each word that Hikaru threw at them, his parent's continued to sit there and look unashamed of the fact that they have done nothing to look for the son that had left them. This only caused Hikaru to become even more enraged with his parents. 

Before Hikaru was able to give them another piece of his mind, his father started to speak. "Hikaru, my son. I told you when you informed us of Naruto's disappearance that it could take awhile for us to locate him. We are doing everything we can too find our other precious child." Minato spoke out in a voice that clearly told Hikaru that he wasn't worried one bit for the safety of his youngest child.

No longer having the patience to do with his parents, Hikaru abruptly turned and left his father's home office. Though as he closed the door behind him, he waited to see what else they may say now that he was no longer in their presence.

"Dear, did you really send out a team of Ninja to find Naruto? Or was that all for Hikaru's benefit?" the voice of Hikaru's mother fluttered out. 

Over the course of the six days that Naruto has been missing, Hikaru has grown to be repulsed by the sickly sweet way that his parent's talked to each other and he had to physically keep himself from gagging. Thankfully, this was made easier by the fury that he felt upon hearing his father's next words. "Of course not dear. That would be a waste of our resources. We both know that the only use that Naruto had after his chakra was destroyed was as a container for the demon's soul. Our Clan's will do much better now that we won't have that waste around." Minato laughed out in response to his wife's question. 

"How could they say that about their own child..." Hikaru thought with horror filling his soul, though this wasn't where this thought ended. "...fine then. I will find him myself!" Hikaru promised as he stormed away before he did something that could get himself executed. 

As Hikaru was fleeing from his father's office, he didn't notice the eyes that were watching him. 

*****

_"You said that we were headed to this place right?"_ Naruto asked of his lifelong companion as he stood outside the doors of the building that he had just asked Kurama about. 

As Naruto asked the question, he was wondering what in the world had possessed Kurama to bring him to a building that didn't even look safe to enter. Since Kurama shared a body with Naruto he was able to hear the thoughts that Naruto hadn't yet voiced. ** _"Naruto, I know that you can't yet sense the magic of this place but once you are inside; you will come to understand why I have brought you here."_** Kurama explained to his blond host. 

Since Kurama had never given Naruto any reason to doubt him; he trusted the words that Kurama had just given to him. With a deep breath, Naruto pushed his way inside of the abandoned building.

At first Naruto thought what he was seeing was an illusion since there was no way that in this world that something so small on the outside would be so ginormous on the inside. "How is this possible?" Naruto muttered to himself as he continued onward through the shelves of books that lined the entirety of the room that they had just entered and from the stairs that went up both sides of the room, Naruto knew that there were other levels to this building. 

**_"This is the magic that I was telling you about. Deep within this place live spirits that have been trapped here from a different dimension. If you bond with these beings they will be able to show you many forms of magic that will allow you to decimate all that stand before you."_** Kurama spoke out in a voice filled with promise of things to come. 

Naruto liked the sound of this and decided that he made the right choice in leaving his village in the first place even though the pangs of leaving Hikaru behind still throbbed within him. _"Alright Kurama. Lets see what who we can find here."_ Naruto answered back before setting off to explore the first floor of what he assumed to be an old library. 


	4. The Three Headed Wolf

Naruto hadn't been exploring long when he came upon a room that was barred from the outside. _"What inside here could be so important that they bar the door?"_ Naruto inquired as he moved to remove the bar that was blocking him from entering the room.

Just as the bar was lifting, Kurama chose this as the right time to speak. **_"It might not be so much as what's important but what's dangerous."_** Kurama warned as the bar came off. 

Naruto had never had reason to be afraid of the creatures of the wild since he had one of the most fearsome beasts in the entire Elemental Nations living inside of him and as such he had no qualms about opening the door to see what lay within. 

The moment that the door squeaked opened, Naruto was met with a snarl so terrifying that it would send battle-hardened Ninja fleeing in terror though this did nothing to stop Naruto from continuing his way inside. What met Naruto inside the room was like nothing he had seen before. Standing as tall as the building that he had entered was a wolf that was definitely not ordinary. Instead of the one head that usually accompanies these creatures, three were looking at Naruto like they had just found their next meal. 

So unlike the fearful boy that had thought about fleeing the moment that he saw the capital of the Land of Fire; Naruto strode into the room with a confidence that seemed to burst from every pore of his body. "You must be one of those spirits that Kurama told me about." Naruto concluded as he walked up to stand mere inches from the snarling wolf. 

Seeing how Naruto was acting towards it, caused confusion to ripple within two of the three wolf heads. Moments after this confusion appeared, the wolf started to shrink and before Naruto could count to ten; in the wolf's place stood a boy that only looked to be around eighteen years old. 

Upon the boy's body sat nothing but a ragged loincloth that barely seemed to cover his manhood. Before Naruto could speak to him, the boy sat down upon the floor and crossed his legs before throwing Naruto a glare. "Why aren't you quaking in fear?" the boy inquired in a voice that sounded like he wanted to pout though he was able to keep his angry expression plastered on his face.

Now it was Naruto's turn to give the boy his own confusing look. "Why should I be afraid of you? I was told that the spirits of this place would help me learn magic if I were to bind with them." Naruto replied as he continued to stand in front of the wolf turned boy. 

"I haven't had someone hold my contract in two centuries and the few I had before that were not the most pleasant of masters..." the boy answered back though before he finished what he was going to say he cut his words off though he was quickly speaking once more. "...did you happen to bring any food with you? I am starving." the boy inquired with a now hopeful gleam in his eyes. 

Hearing the request caused Naruto to dig into the satchel that he had swinging on his hips though when he came up empty handed, he looked apologetically upon the boy. "I am sorry...I must have ate the last bit of food when I was on my way here." Naruto muttered out as he sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. Though as he did so, a thought came to his mind. "You are able to turn into a wolf, so why don't you go outside and do some hunting." Naruto suggested. 

This seemed to physically excite the boy as he was soon jumping up and down that reminded Naruto of an overexcited puppy. "You would actually allow me to go outside? That is something that none of my previous masters would allow..." the boy rambled out as he physically had to hold himself from bursting towards the open door. 

"I am not your master and anyone who would do such a thing to you shouldn't be someone you allow to hold your contract...if you decide that I am someone who is worthy of such an honor than you can do as you please as long as that doesn't include slaughtering innocent people." Naruto explained. 

The moment that the words came out of Naruto's mouth, the boy was grasping him in a hug that brought Naruto's body so close to his that the blond could feel the other male's manhood against his body. 

Before Naruto was able to ask to be put down, the boy suddenly let go which dropped Naruto to the ground. As Naruto was pushing himself back to his feet; the strange individual was rushing towards the door. "I will be back!" he called out before leaving Naruto alone in the den like room. 

"He is quite strange..." Naruto muttered out as he made his way for the same door that the boy used to escape. "...I guess I should find something to do while we wait for him to return." Naruto finished. 

*****

Naruto had no clue how much time had passed when he finally heard the door to the library open once more though he did know that enough time had passed for him to get through a quarter of a book that detailed the different kinds of magic there was. Wanting to ensure that he finished the book at some point in time, Naruto closed it and slid it into his bag as he went to meet with the wolf spirit. 

Upon reaching him, Naruto saw that the boy's face and hands were completely covered in dried blood. "What in the good Lord's name did you kill out there?" Naruto asked as he reached the spirit. 

"Just a few deer." the boy chuckled out as he made his way over to one of the library's tables. 

Wanting to get down to the reason that Naruto had approached him in the first place, Naruto followed him to the table. As he was doing this, the boy waved a glowing hand through the air that brought out a gold book that fell to the center of the table. 

Taking a seat upon one of the empty chairs, Naruto started to reach for the book though before he did; the boy started to speak once more. "Before you sign my contract and I hand ownership of myself over to you, there are a few things I would like to say." the boy informed Naruto who upon hearing this brought his hand back to his side of the table. 

Seeing this gave the boy the incentive he needed to continue with his words. "First off, you may call me Sanos..." the now named spirit spoke out though he was once again speaking rather quickly. "...you have been the first person in a long time that hasn't shown fear when looking upon my celestial form which gave me hope that not all humans are sniveling cowards. Though not only did you stand before me without showing an ounce of fear, you showed me a kindness that I forgot existed within your kind which I would like to thank you for." Sanos explained as he motioned for Naruto to sign the contract. 

Though Naruto willingly picked the book up, he didn't make a move to sign it yet as there were some things of his own he wanted to say to Sanos. 

"First off, thank you for the opportunity to become the holder of your contract..." Naruto started but had to take a break when the words he wanted to say started to cause tears to form in his eyes. After fighting the tears back, Naruto once again started to speak. "...when you have been drug through your family home naked and bleeding after an assault by...by the people who had brought you into this world then you would also not feel fear upon the things that they have yet to touch." Naruto explained as he opened the book and used one of his pens to sign his name within it. 

The moment that Naruto finished with signing the contract, it vanished back to whatever unknown place that it had come from and when Naruto looked back up to the first of his celestial spirits; he could see that Sanos was looking upon him with a sadness in his eyes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors notes: Thank you to everyone who read this chapter. This was the first chapter that had contained any of the Fairy Tail elements from the anime and I hope that I was able to portray it right. Since I like creating my own characters and such, I decided that the celestial spirits within this story that Naruto binds with will be all OC's and I feel that Sanos is a pretty great character. As always please review and I will see you all next update! 


	5. Element's Unlocked

Standing inside the large room where Naruto had first met Sanos, he waited for the wolf spirit to start his explanation of the magic that he will be unlocking within him. "Listen closely Naruto. Before I begin to teach you the basics of the magic that I will help you unlock, I need to first explain what magic I contain." Sanos called out as he stood in the center of the room. 

When Naruto gave a nod of acknowledgement, Sanos continued. "I am what is known as an Elemental Cerberus. While in my human form I can use any of the three elements under my control though while I am in my celestial form; each of my heads have control over a separate element. These elements are fire, ice and lightning. Each of which will be under your control as well though the spells you are able to use will still have to be learned by study." Sanos explained. 

Hearing this sent a shockwave of joy rippling through the pit of his stomach since he was going from having no way of protecting himself to have three magic types under his command.

Once Sanos had completed his explanation, he motioned for Naruto. Wanting to have the base knowledge of each of these elements unlocked as soon as he could, Naruto moved his body as fast as he could. 

When Naruto stood in front of Sanos, the wolf spirit began the process of unlocking Naruto's potential. Sanos brought one hand towards Naruto's head and after placing it upon him; he brought his other hand towards Naruto's stomach. "Be warned Naruto. This may hurt a little." Sanos warned as both hands started to glow. 

At first Naruto didn't feel anything but after a few minutes a burning heat started to pulsate through his body and just as Naruto thought that he was going to melt from the inside; this heat was replaced by a frosty cold that felt as if it was going to freeze him in place. Subtly Naruto began to feel parts of his body start to twitch as if an electric current was traveling through his body.

When all three feelings finally vanished, Sanos lifted his hands from Naruto's body and once this was done; he began to speak. "You did very well Naruto. Not many potential Mages would have been able to handle three elements running through their body at once. You have proven to be much stronger than many that are twice your age." Sanos congratulated as he made his way outside of the room. Though as he was walking, he once again started to speak. "Tomorrow, the real work of learning to control the elements will begin. You should get some rest." Sanos explained before vanishing past the threshold of the door. 

*****

Hikaru was pacing back in forth, the fury that he was feeling at his parent's behavior causing him to constantly move. Hours had passed since he had bolted from his father's office and every idea that he could come up with to help find Naruto was quickly nixed by the fact that his existence didn't even mark the walls of his family's estate. 

"How is it possible that they don't have one picture of their youngest son anywhere in this house?" Hikaru muttered to himself as he continued to pace across the flooring of his bedroom. _"How am I supposed to find you Naruto?"_ Hikaru wept as silent tears rolled down the cheeks of his tanned skin. 

Since Hikaru didn't know what he would do if he sighted any member of his family, he thought it would be best if he kept himself separated from them for the time being and as such he skipped family dinner; vowing to exit his room when he was sure that everyone had went behind the doors of their own rooms. Thankfully, this seemed to happen much sooner than usual and once Hikaru heard both doors shut; he made his own escape. 

Closing his bedroom door as quietly as he could, Hikaru crept down the stairs. Once on the bottom floor of his family estate, Hikaru made his way once more to Naruto's room. The only comfort he has been able to receive since Naruto's departure was breathing in his scent while he slept. 

*****

**The Next Day**

In all his years of living, Naruto swore he had never felt exhaustion quite like this. The first spell that Sanos had taught him was much more difficult to bring forth than he originally thought it would be. _"How am I going to become a Mage if I can't even use a spell?"_ Naruto growled to the fox demon within him.

Naruto knew that Kurama was about to respond by the huffing sound that he heard echo in his mind. **_"Naruto. This training that your going through is the same as the Ninja training that you would have received if my presence didn't destroy your chakra. You just have to focus on the energy that now flows through you."_** Kurama explained with a growing desire to see Naruto succeed here. 

_"I know that you are right Kurama but its so difficult to even grasp ahold of this mana that Sanos told me about. Every time I think I have a grip on it, it slides away."_ Naruto retorted.

Though Naruto was exhausted and frustrated, he had no plans to give up. Once more Naruto pushed himself into position to bring forth the mana from his body. However, this time around Naruto decided to not be as forceful with the new energy that flowed through him. "I know that you wish to come out as much as I want you to...just please allow me to use you!" Naruto whispered as he once again moved his mind to gather the necessary mana. 

Immediately Naruto felt the cool slick feeling of the mana flowing into his hands. Now that the goal of coaxing the mana to him had become complete, Naruto moved to cast the spell. "Purple Flare." Naruto called out as he threw his hands into the air. 

In front of Naruto formed two red stars that were outline by a vibrant glowing purple circles. From the center of these circles, poured small bursts of purple fire. 

"I did it!" Naruto cried out as he started to jump in place. This however caused him to lose focus on the magic that he was conjuring which caused the mana to slip away once more. Though Naruto had lost his grip on the energy once again, he still felt accomplished at the fact that he was able to use the spell in the first place. "I have to tell Sanos!" Naruto yipped out as he bolted for the door to the library. 

Once inside of the abandoned center of knowledge, Naruto saw Sanos in his usual spot. "Sanos! I did it. I was finally able to get the mana to listen to me long enough to use the spell." Naruto cried out as he sprinted towards the wolf spirit. 

Sanos mimicked the expression that Naruto held as he looked upon his contract holder. "Very good Naruto. If you continue to work on mastering the basics of the element of fire then we will be able to move on towards the other elements I unlocked for you." Sanos informed the blond apprentice Mage. 

Once Sanos had finished speaking, he turned his attention back to the book that he was reading and though the wolf spirit was trying to read; Naruto had too many questions for him to allow him to do so. "Sanos since I am done with my training for the day. Can you explain to me how you and the other Celestial Spirits got trapped within this world?" Naruto inquired of his wolf spirit. 

Knowing that he wouldn't be able to read anytime soon, Sanos closed his book and motioned for Naruto to take a seat. Once Naruto did this, Sanos began to speak. "My people the Celestial Spirits come from the Celestial Kingdom which serves the Mages of a dimension known as Earth Land. The first Celestial Spirits to be placed within your world were ones that had broken the laws that the Celestial King had put in place and when they were banished here, the King had broken the keys that would allow us to enter back into the Celestial Kingdom." Sanos explained to his younger contract holder. 

Hearing this caused Naruto to wonder what laws Sanos broke to be banished here, this question was one that he quickly voiced. "Sanos, if you don't mind me asking...what law did you break to be banished by your King?" Naruto asked of the wolf spirit. 

"I didn't break any law Naruto. I was created here. My parents as you would call them took pieces of themselves to form me." Sanos informed his contract holder. 

Upon hearing this, Naruto gave a curt nod of his head. "However you ended up here. I am glad that you did..." Naruto spoke out before placing his hand upon Sanos's arm. 

Now that everything has been said between them for the time being, both Naruto and Sanos drifted into the silence that surrounded them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors notes: Thank you once again to anyone who read this chapter. I hope you enjoyed what I have written as well as the way that Sanos and the other Celestial Spirits found themselves in the Elemental Nations. As always please review and I will see you all next time! 


	6. With the Passing of Time

**Six Months Later**

Six months have passed since Naruto began his training and though it was difficult he had been able to gain a foothold over to of the elements that were unlocked within him. The last element that Naruto needed to gain a grasp on was the element of lightning which he knew he would eventually have. **_"You can do it Naruto! Just concentrate!"_** Kurama encouraged as Naruto gathered the amount of mana that he needed.

Thanks to Kurama's willingness to always give Naruto a nudge in the right direction, the blond Mage found the confidence he needed. "Summer Triangle!" Naruto bellowed as he shot towards the target he had set up within the middle of the training field. 

Naruto felt himself connect with the wooden target, and as he bounced back he shot forward not just once more but twice. The movement of his body forming a triangle around the target. As his attack was now complete, Naruto jumped back just as the spell went off. Bolts of electricity shot out from the three glowing lines that surrounded the target. 

When the smoke that the spell caused cleared from the training field, Naruto saw that there was little left of the target as most of it was singed away. "Hell yeah! I did it." Naruto cried out in joy as he finally managed to master a spell in each of the elements that Sanos had unlocked within him. 

**_"I told you Naruto that all you really need to become one of the best Mages within any dimension is the confidence to try."_** Kurama spoke out. 

Though Naruto knew what Kurama said to be true, he was still trying to build his confidence up after living years within a home that wanted to keep him small and vulnerable. _"I know Kurama...but I should go and find Sanos and let him know that I was able to finally gain ground in the last of my elements."_ Naruto replied back to his closest confidant.

With that said Naruto started towards the library to find another of his companions though as he was doing this, Kurama spoke once more. **_"Sanos isn't here right now Naruto. He went hunting earlier and hasn't come back yet."_** Kurama explained just as Naruto pushed his way inside.

"Well damn..." Naruto muttered out as he started making his way towards the bookshelves near Sanos's chambers though while he doing this, another thought came bulldozing into his mind. _"...do you think that its time that we find ourselves another Celestial Spirit?"_ Naruto asked of the demon within him.

**_"That is a decision that you will have to make for yourself. You could become a great Mage with the abilities that you already have but if you wish to have more unlocked then you will need more contracts. Though for the sake of all that is good and holy, please be careful!"_** Kurama responded back.

Knowing that if he died, then Kurama would as well; Naruto vowed that he would be careful of any of the spirits that they come upon. 

*****

Every year when this day came, it used to be filled with wonder and joy but this year it came as a sick reminder that his brother was no longer here to celebrate with him. As Hikaru looked over the gathering that had gathered in the spacious yard of his family's estate, Hikaru wanted to do nothing more than to scream and hurt those who made his brother feel so worthless that he would rather runaway then spend another minute with them. 

With each laugh that ripped form the throats of his family, it became more and more clear to Hikaru that Naruto's disappearance wasn't even noticed by them.

Eventually, Hikaru's mother noticed him sulking in the outskirts of the parties location and wanting to check on the child that had been named the heir to her Clan; she made her way over to him. "Its your birthday Hikaru. What is wrong my dear boy?" Kushina inquired of the boy who looked so much like her save for the cerulean eyes that stared up at her. 

It didn't take a genius to gauge what was wrong with Hikaru and just when he was about to inform his mother of that, she must have realized what was haunting him. "I swear Hikaru, if I hear that boy's name come out of your mouth one more time then I will begin to think that I made the wrong decision in having you pronounced as heir to the great Uzumaki Clan...and you don't want me to reconsider that decision." Kushina threatened before turning away from her oldest child.

Not wanting to waste a minute longer looking at the vulgar individuals that made up the members of the family he still had, Hikaru made his way towards the table where the adults of this party had set up their party favors. 

Once reaching his destination, Hikaru throws his gaze around to ensure that no one was looking and when he saw that the coast was clear; he snatched ahold of one of the bottles of sake. 

_"Its time I start celebrating my birthday on my own..."_ Hikaru concluded as he pushed his way inside of his home.

*****

Naruto has been searching for what seemed like hours though deep down he knew that it hadn't been that long. Every room that Naruto searched were devoid of all life which made finding another spirit to bind with extremely difficult. _"Maybe I should wait for Sanos to return and have him point me in the right direction..."_ Naruto contemplated as he exited the room that he had just searched. 

Though he hadn't been speaking to Kurama, the fox demon still decided to point his two sense in. _**"...Naruto! You can't rely on Sanos for everything. If you are wishing to bind with more spirits then you need to search them out on your own. That is your duty as a Mage!"**_ Kurama chastised the young Mage.

Even though Naruto hated being reprimanded by the fox, he knew that Kurama was right. If Naruto wanted any chance at becoming a Mage that could take on an entire village of Ninja; he was going to have to learn to do things on his own. 

"I know..." Naruto started but suddenly cut off when he heard what sounded like laughter echoing from behind him. "How is that possible?" Naruto questioned as he turned to find whatever had made the noise. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors notes: I just wanted to thank anyone who has been reading this story. As the story continues there will be time-skips placed throughout until I reach the point where the main portion of this story will occur. As always, please review with your likes, dislikes and other general comments. I will see you all next time! 


	7. When Time Sneaks up on You

_"I don't understand Kurama. I have already searched this room."_ Naruto growled out in confusion to the other individual living within him.

With each word that came rolling into his mind, Naruto threw his eyes around the room searching for the location of the laughter. **_"The spirits of this place don't always have a form that you would expect. Be careful of this."_** Kurama warned as Naruto started to head into the eastern part of the room.

When Naruto got about halfway towards his destination, the laugh that has begun to haunt Naruto broke out once more from behind him. Turning around with a speed that must have resembled the wild prey that Sanos was hunting, Naruto was readying to attack when he saw that nothing was behind him save for a clock the height of a medium sized cat.

Thinking that it was a trick of his mind since he was listening for any sound that could possibly sound like a laugh, Naruto turned back to finish exploring the way that he had intended to go. "Thank the Gods..." Naruto muttered under his breath when the realization of what he had just seen came stampeding in. "...wait that clock wasn't there before!" Naruto cried as he turned back to face the object that he was now sure to be the spirit that he was tracking.

The moment that the clock spirit realized that the game it was playing with Naruto was about to come to an end, appendages sprouted from it's wooden body. Before Naruto was able to attack the spirit, it vanished. "What the hell?" Naruto bellowed as he spun himself around the room to see where the spirit could have went. 

Doing so, allowed Naruto to spot the clock spirit running through the middle of the room though every three seconds the clock would vanish and then reappear. _"What strange magic is this?"_ Naruto asked of Kurama. 

**_"Your guess would be good as mine."_** Kurama responded before going completely silent to give Naruto room to concentrate on the spirit he was after.

As the spirit continued to flicker across the floor of the room, childlike laughter continued to fill Naruto's ears. _"This has to be the strangest spirit that lives within this place."_ Naruto concluded as he tried to shift through the knowledge that he had to see if one of his spells would help slow this spirit down.

While Naruto was doing this, the clock spirit called out a challenge to him. "Catch me if you can!" the spirit yelled out before breaking out into a fit of laughter that caused it's body to flicker across the floor randomly.

This was all that Naruto needed to vow that one way or the other he was going to capture this spirit. Wanting to better understand the movement of the spirit, Naruto examined it as closely as he could which allowed him to notice that the spirit didn't move itself anywhere that took it off the ground.

Seeing this, a kindling of an idea started to burn within Naruto's mind. Instinctively, Naruto started to to pull on his mana and since he has had much practice over the last six months; it no longer felt as if it would slide away from him.

When he had gather the required mana that the spell required, Naruto threw his hands to the ground. "Ice Make: Floor!" Naruto roared and as his mana came into the world a light blue circle appeared around his hands and from the middle of these circles came a flood of ice that crept across the flooring of the room. 

With each second that passed, the ice covered more and more of the floor and due to the clock spirit's need to flicker around without first looking where it was going; this caused it to slid across the ground. 

Knowing that he needed to use one more spell to ensure that this spirit was trapped, Naruto pushed more of his mana into the ice. "Elemental Release: Icy Grip!" Naruto called out. 

With the name of the spell as well as the mana pushed into the ice, something within the middle of the ice cloaked floor began to ripple. Just as the spirit got back to it's feet, the rippling ice began to slither its way upon the clock spirit. Within seconds the ripples stopped which perfectly bound the spirit in place.

Just like what happened with Sanos when Naruto had passed the test that he put him through, the clock spirit started to transform itself. What was revealed to Naruto was a boy who looked to be only eight years old. 

"You cheated!" the boy cried out as he crossed his arms over his chest. The pout that the boy had on his face only helped enforce that idea that this spirit truly thought of himself as a child. 

Before Naruto was able to disclaim this, he heard a noise from behind him. Turning, Naruto saw that Sanos had appeared. "There you are Naruto, I have been looking everywhere for you..." Sanos informed Naruto when he came through the open door though when he caught sight of the clock spirit trapped in ice; Sanos changed the course of the conversation. "...ah. I see that you have met Asnos. His teleportation abilities would be quite handy for a Mage." Sanos explained. 

When Sanos entered the room, Asnos must not have liked not being the center of attention any longer since a mere second later he appeared in the door way of the room. Before Naruto was able to say anything, Asnos vanished once more. 

*****

Naruto sat in the central room of the library. As usual Sanos sat across from him and as they were sitting there, Naruto was examining Asnos who had wandered out to where they were. Though the clock spirit had yet to bring out his contract for Naruto to sign, it seemed to the blond Mage that all it would take would be a few kind words for the spirit to do this. 

Though before Naruto would make his way over to the spirit that he hoped would be the second on in his arsenal, he turned towards Sanos. 

"Sanos. Is there anything that you can tell me about Asnos? He seems like he wants to form a contract with me but I am not sure how I can get his trust since he hasn't spoken to me since before you arrived." Naruto asked of the wolf spirit before giving him his explanation for why he was asking. 

The wolf spirit didn't answer right away which made Naruto think that maybe he wasn't going to though before Naruto could move a muscle, the voice of the other male was fluttering towards him. "When I first met Asnos, he hadn't yet chosen a human form though over time it became clear that he enjoyed the way that children always seemed to be happy and because of this he chose the form you see now. Though because of his childlike nature, many of his masters grew displeased with him and in hopes of correcting this; they would beat him..." Sanos explained and though he took a pause to catch his breath, Naruto knew that he wasn't done speaking yet. "...I remember that one Mage that both myself and Asnos served, beat him so bad that it damaged his human form and for a decade after, Asnos was unable to take the form while it healed itself." Sanos finished. 

The moment that Sanos finished explaining some of Asnos's past, Naruto was moving towards the clock spirit. When Naruto got close enough to the spirit, he bent down to speak to him. "Asnos..." Naruto started and though the spirit in question didn't respond to him; Naruto saw his ear twitch slightly which told him that Asnos was listening. "...I want you to know that what happened to you in the past is a horrible thing that no one should have to go through. Even if you don't choose me as your contract holder, whenever I have the time; I will play with you." Naruto explained to the younger looking male. 

Though this still didn't bring Asnos to speak to Naruto, a smile spread across his boyish face. With a wave of his hand Asnos brought out his contract which was a deep silver colored book. 

Giving Asnos a smile of his own, Naruto picked the book up and signed it and just like with Sanos's contract; the moment that Naruto finished placing his signature with the pages, the contract vanished. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors notes: Here is my second attempt at bringing a new Celestial Spirit into this story. I hope that everyone likes how I portrayed my characters. Also the spell that Naruto used to bind Asnos, was an original one that I had come up with since there wasn't many ice spells that I actually liked. As always, please review and I will see you next time! 


	8. Skipping Steps

Similar to how the abilities that Sanos helped unlock within him, Asnos did the same and now that Teleportation Magic had been unlocked within him; Naruto was wanting to gain some foothold in it which is why he was outside in the training yard once again this day. _"This is quite different than how I use Elemental Magic."_ Naruto's voice rolled through his mind to the tenant that he held within him.

_**"Tell me what it feels like when you try to use your mana to cast that teleportation spell."**_ Kurama replied in hopes that both he and Naruto could work through the problem together. 

Naruto didn't answer right away since he was trying to find the words that could possibly explain to Kurama what it felt like within him when he tried to use Teleportation Magic. When Naruto found words that he thought were satisfactory enough for this explanation, he answered Kurama. _"When I try to gather the mana, it feels as if it is jumping through various parts of my body which makes it difficult to grasp."_ Naruto explained.

This answer was all Kurama needed to be able to help Naruto with understanding the beginnings of Teleportation Magic. **_"I want you to start gathering your mana once more and when you start the spell, envision yourself jumping along like the mana in your body is doing."_** Kurama informed Naruto who immediately started to do as the fox demon suggested.

Following the suggestion of the individual that had always tried to mentor him the best he could, Naruto started to gather his mana. In his mind, Naruto envisioned himself moving to the center of his training grounds and while he did this; he called out his spell. "Direct Line!" Naruto screeched which sent him tunneling through a black nothing to pop out on the complete opposite side of the training grounds. 

Pushing himself back to his feet, Naruto rubbed his hand sheepishly through his hair. _"It looks like I overshot myself..."_ Naruto chuckled. Since Naruto knew there was plenty of time for him to begin mastering this new magic, he decided that it was time to get some sleep and as such started to head back to the library.

*****

**Six Months Later**

**The Fire Capital**

Over the last six months since Naruto had formed a contract with Asnos, he had been able to fully learn the teleportation spell that he was granted when he bonded with the clock spirit. Though this wasn't the only thing that the blond Mage was able to learn.

Three months ago, was the first time that Naruto had seen Sanos return from a hunting trip before entering the library. The unusual thing about this was that Sanos was in a form that exactly looked like a wolf. When Naruto brought it up to the wolf spirit, Sanos told him that he had three forms; a Celestial Form, a Human Form and an Animal Form. While in his Animal Form, Sanos was able to speak directly into his the holder of his contracts mind as well as read the thoughts that were rolling around in his holder's mind. 

This was a trait that all Celestial Spirits had though their third form varies depending on what their Celestial Form is. Naruto learned that Asnos was able to transform himself into a watch which was currently sitting on his wrist and though it wasn't able to provide protection to Naruto like Sano's Animal Form; Naruto thought knowing the time would be a helpful thing when they were out in the world. 

Currently, the blond Mage and his two Celestial Spirits were walking through the streets of the Fire Capital and though when Naruto had first come to this region a year ago he was afraid to come near the city; this fear was something that no longer bothered him since he now knew how to keep himself safe. 

_"I told you Sanos that if we didn't replace that loincloth of yours then you were going to rip through it."_ Naruto chuckled as he looked down at the wolf that walked beside him.

Though Sanos was in his Animal Form, Naruto could tell that the wolf spirit was embarrassed by what happened this morning. _**"Quiet Naruto...how was I supposed to know that I was going to expose my entire body to you by just reaching for something on the ground..."**_ Sanos huffed in embarrassment as he looked away from his contract holder.

_"Its not like I was complaining Sanos...if you wanted to bend over for me all you had to do was tell me."_ Naruto teased as he and his spirits continued down the road of the market that they had come to. 

The only response that Naruto received for this comment was a growl that sent spit rippling from Sanos's jaws. Naruto was about to make another teasing remark but before he could, Kurama intervened. **_"Both of you behave yourselves. Remember we are in the middle of the capital. You can resume your bickering when we return to the library. "_** Kurama chastised the two males.

Though both Naruto and Sanos knew that Kurama couldn't do anything to punish them, they both calmed themselves down. _"Sorry Sanos."_ Naruto muttered to the wolf beside him.

Sanos gave him a polite nod before turning away to watch their surroundings for any potential threats. Naruto did the same though he was looking for shops that would sell clothing and though he didn't have any income coming in, Naruto wasn't worried since he had recently mastered a spell that would allow him to get what they need without paying for it. 

Even though a year ago Naruto would have scoffed at the idea of turning into a thief to survive, many view points that he used to think correct have been discarded for a new world view; as long as no innocent life was taken, anything is allowed when it comes to surviving this miserable world. 

As Naruto was scanning the shops, he found one that seemed to be what he was looking for. _"I think I found the place."_ Naruto informed his companions as he made his way towards the shop. Though instead of going inside where anyone could witness that magic that he was about to use; he went towards the side so he could hide in the shadows. 

Over the year of practicing and studying magic, it has become second nature for Naruto to call upon his mana and within mere seconds he was readying to cast his spell. Though since Naruto wanted to keep his presence hidden; he called out the spells name within his mind. _"Ice Make: Thieving Hand!"_ Naruto cried out as he blew ice into his folded hands that was molding the creations that Naruto was needing. 

Once Naruto had sent enough ice and mana into his hands, he pulled them away from each other to reveal another hand that was completely made of ice. Instinctively, the hand knew what its master was wanting and was quick to do Naruto's bidding.

Naruto and his companions waited in the shadows of the shop for ten minutes and before Naruto had to worry that his plan failed and he would have to steal clothes a different way; the hand came flying back to them. In it's fingers were a bundle of various clothes and though Naruto would have to go through them at some point; he quickly shoved them in his satchel before recalling the mana that kept the hand sentient. 

_"Alright everyone. We got what we came for. Let's head home."_ Naruto commanded of his team before slipping from the shadows to walk casually down the road the way he and Sanos had come. 

Though as they were doing this, a set of vibrant green eyes were watching them leave. 

*****

During the year that Naruto had vanished from the Leaf Village, Hikaru had drawn himself into isolation. Only to appear outside of the small room that used to contain his brother when he was sure that his family was no where in sight. 

Even though Hikaru still searched for his brother as much as he can by harassing every passing traveler who comes into his village, he was still not able to find one person who had seen Naruto. 

_"Where are you Naruto? Didn't you know how painful this would be for me when you left?"_ Hikaru asked himself as he made his way towards his parent's liquor cabinet and since his parents drank every day, Hikaru didn't worry that they would notice if one of the bottles were missing.

The moment that Hikaru had the bottle of liquid that had become his only companion over these last six months, he hurried back to Naruto's old room to allow the slowly fading scent of his brother to bring him some comfort. 

*****

_**"Naruto. I am pretty sure that we are being followed..."**_ Sanos informed his contract holder as he brought his nose up towards the sky to see what he could scent. **_"...I was correct. There are four individuals coming our way."_** Sanos confirmed as he was readying himself to turn and pounce on whoever thought they could be clever enough to sneak up on them. 

Seeing how Sanos was about to react, Naruto held out a hand to stop him for a moment since he wanted to give a warning to whoever was following them that they had chosen the wrong target to rob. 

"Be warned. If you plan on harming me then you will be in for a rude awakening when I gut you!" Naruto growled as he turned to see who was behind them.

The first thing that Naruto noticed were the vibrant green eyes that were staring at him. 


	9. In the Presence of Royalty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors notes: The character that I am about to introduce is one of the OC characters that Juubi-mage0327 requested that I create for this story. Now everyone, enjoy the latest chapter of this story.

The green eyes of a boy that Naruto had never seen before stared back at him and though the boy was nice to look at in Naruto's opinion; he had to first figure out if he was a threat to his safety before allowing himself to fully appreciate the looks that the other male had. "Who are you and why did you follow me?" Naruto snarled at the other male as he was readying himself to cast a spell. 

Naruto could see that the boy was about to answer but before he could three armed strangers came charging at him. Assuming that they were here for the boy and not him, Naruto knew if he wanted answers as to why the other male was following him then he would have to ensure that he didn't meet his end. 

"Direct Line!" Naruto growled and the moment that the spell came from his mouth, his mana did as he wanted. 

Naruto appeared in behind the boy that was about to be attacked and once there, he readied another spell. "Ice Slave!" Naruto roared as he threw his hand out towards the wannabe assailants. Three ice chains shot from the glowing circle that appeared within Naruto's hand, two of the chains took his enemies by surprise and while those ones formed a collar attached around the neck of the ones they struck; the third chain was blocked by a sword that shattered it. 

A glazed icy look immediately took hold in the eyes of the two assailants that Naruto had managed to capture and with a slight tug of his hand; they willingly made their way over to him. "What devilry is this?" the third assailant screeched as he readied himself to charge at Naruto. 

From behind him, Naruto could hear Sanos snarling which told him that he was wanting to tear into the flesh of this individual and since Naruto has determined that he wasn't an innocent; he decided he would allow it. "Sanos. You can go and have some fun." Naruto threw out with a chuckle. 

This immediately sent the wolf storming towards the assailant and before the man was able to react and defend himself; Sanos was ripping his teeth into his throat. Though it was clear to Naruto that the last assailant was dead, Sanos continued to tear into him which told the blond Mage that his spirit must have been hungry. 

Though Naruto had no problem with Sanos devouring the flesh of his enemy, the boy seemed to which became evident by the screaming that tore from his throat. For a moment while Naruto was battling the three intruders in his domain, he forgot that the boy was with him which gave Naruto a slight startle. Turning towards the other male, Naruto could see that he was about to be sick which caused the blond Mage to stifle that laughter that wanted to rip out of him.

Since Naruto was going to have to wait to receive the answers he wanted from the boy, he decided that he would focus on the prisoners that stood obediently beside him. Knowing that if he wanted to receive any real answers from the mindless people beside him; Naruto moved to alter the magic that he had cast over them. This in mind; Naruto moved to do so. Pushing small doses of mana through the chains, Naruto called out his spell. "Elemental Release: Collars of Subservience!" 

When the mana reached the collars that were frozen around each of the prisoners necks, the chains that Naruto continued to hold snapped free from them and though the chains snapped; the collars stayed in place. 

Though up to this point that spell was working the way Naruto designed it too, he continued to watch the spell unfold to ensure that it did as he intended it to. What happened in the seconds after this caused Naruto to a sense of pride surge through him. The once glazed eyes that each of his prisoners had was now washing away which told Naruto that they would be coherent enough to answer his questions without causing anymore problems. 

Now that his spell was completed, Naruto spoke one simple word to ensure that it would work properly. "Kneel!" Naruto commanded. Both prisoners immediately dropped to their knees and looked up to the Mage that now controlled their very being. _"Very nice! I am glad that I ran into the Ice Slave spell when I did though this new version is much better. Wouldn't you say Kurama?"_ Naruto spoke out to the fox within him.

**_"I agree Naruto. The new version of that spell you created is much better than the one that took away the enslaved individuals mind."_** Kurama replied to his host who was surprising him more and more with every step that he took in the world of magic.

By the time that both the spell and Kurama had finished, the boy that had originally followed Naruto to the library had managed to gain control of himself and made his way to stand beside the blond Mage. 

Upon hearing his footsteps approach him, Naruto started to speak. "I am glad to see that you have managed to control yourself. Now will you answer the questions I asked you before we were so rudely interrupted?" Naruto spoke out in his usual calm and cool demeanor. 

The answer that Naruto sought didn't come right away and since he had already waited this long, he allowed himself to wait a little longer. Naruto was thankful when the boy started to speak. "My name is Ryu Mahi. I followed you because I saw you steal those items from that shop and I wanted to know how you were able to control that hand." the now named Ryu informed Naruto though his words didn't stop there. "Now I am more curious on how you were able to do what you did when you were fighting." Ryu finished. 

Naruto gave a slight chuckle in response to the words that he was hearing though to ensure that the boy didn't feel insulted by this, Naruto also gave him a worded reply. "What you saw me do both here and in the market is magic." Was the curt reply that Naruto gave Ryu and before anymore questions could come barreling from the boy, Naruto held a hand up to ensure that none did. 

Now that Naruto had determined that Ryu wasn't a threat to him, he turned his full focus on the prisoners kneeling before him. Motioning towards the first prisoner in the line, Naruto started to speak. "I want you to tell me who you are and the meaning of your visit here." Naruto commanded.

Almost immediately, the middle aged man that he was speaking to answered. "My name is Suzu Yoichi, Master. We came here to complete a contract on the life of the Fire Daimyo's son." the now confirmed Assassin informed Naruto. 

Upon hearing the name of the Assassin, Ryu gasped which caused Naruto to shift his attention towards him and when he did so; the realization of what Suzu said clicked inside of Naruto's mind. "Wait...Ryu, your the Fire Daimyo's son?" Naruto inquired as he started to formulate a plan that would ensure that when the Fire Daimyo learns of this that his family back in the Leaf doesn't think he was involved.

"Yes I am and that man you were just questioning is one of the most wanted Assassins within the entire Land of Fire. He is worth quite a lot of money to the individual who brings him in alive." Ryu responded. 

This allowed Naruto to gain some insight on how he could keep himself from resorting to theft in the future though before he cashed in the bounty on Suzu, he needed to find out if the other prisoner had a bounty on him as well. Pointing towards the prisoner in question, Naruto started to question him. "Now who are you and are you as infamous as your partner here?" Naruto inquired of the last of his prisoners. 

Just like with Suzu, this prisoner answered as soon as Naruto had finished speaking. "My name is Taro Coda, Master. I have just recently got into this line of work which would make it difficult for me to have a bounty yet." the now named Taro explained. 

Now that it has been determined that Suzu was the only one that had in value, Naruto was thinking on what he could do with Taro since he feared allowing him to go free. _"Kurama, what do you think we should do with this Assassin in training?"_ Naruto inquired of the fox.

**_"You could always keep him. There is much that needs repaired and with you always training, you don't have the time for it."_** Kurama answered back.

The suggestion that Kurama had made was one that Naruto particularly liked since he would have someone who could do the tasks that he himself didn't want to do and it didn't hurt that Taro had some Assassin training.

"Alright Taro, you will be staying here with me for now one; so I would like for you to wait by the door until I return home." Naruto told the Assassin who though looked in his twenties was much younger than the Assassin he was going to exchange for coin. When Taro heard Naruto's orders, he immediately did as he commanded and once Naruto saw him arrive at the door; he turned his attention back to Suzu. "You will be coming with me Suzu. Its time that your existence did some good." Naruto informed his bounty. 

Once this was done, Naruto made his way back towards the Fire Capital so he could meet with those that would be able to give him the money that he had earned by capturing Suzu. Since Ryu didn't want to stay within this place by himself, he quickly ran after Naruto. Before leaving the clearing that contained the library, Naruto called out to Sanos. "Sanos, I will be leaving. Keep watch over the library while I am away." Naruto informed his first Celestial Spirit. 

With everything now taken care of, Naruto and Ryu; followed by the enslaved Suzu made their way towards the capital. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors notes: Thank you to everyone who read the chapter. Once again, I have introduced a new spell that Naruto had created since it would allow for Naruto to control minds without wiping the mind that he was controlling. Please review and I will see you all next time. 


	10. The Promise of Riches

Naruto stood within the chambers of the one person he thought that he would never meet, though since the blond Mage had rescued his son from an Assassination attempt; it didn't surprise Naruto that an audience with the Fire Daimyo had been requested after he collected Suzu's bounty. 

Since Naruto was still with Ryu when the summons was made, Ryu had chosen to follow Naruto to see the Daimyo though when they arrived; Ryu's father had yet to. Though thankfully, this wasn't something that Naruto had to wait long for. 

When the Fire Daimyo took his throne, Naruto gave him a slight bow since the blond Mage was born within the village that serves him and with that came loyalties to this throne. "I heard that you were the one that we have to thank for the capture of the filthy Assassin known as Suzu." the Fire Daimyo spoke out as he sat upon the throne that looked down on the whole of the audience chambers and though he hadn't yet mentioned Ryu's arrival with him, Naruto noticed that the Daimyo's eyes lingered on him for a moment before he started speaking. 

"That would be the truth, Lord." Naruto responded as briefly as he could to ensure that not too many questions of his identity were brought up.

Naruto felt thankful when he heard the next words that come out of his Lord's mouth since they had nothing to do with him. "I hope that the work that it took to capture that filth was worth the bounty that was on him though I personally think it would be since I am the one that paid for that bounty to be placed in the first place. You might not know this but Suzu was responsible for the death of my beloved daughter eight years ago." the Fire Daimyo explained as his eyes began to take on a cloudy film as if a memory had come to haunt him though the Daimyo didn't allow this look to cloud his eyes for long. 

Though Naruto was saddened by the death of the Daimyo's daughter, he was slightly confused that the Fire Daimyo didn't bring up the plot that Naruto had just stopped. With this confusion, came the next words that came from Naruto. "My Lord, did the guards not tell you that when I captured Suzu that he and his accomplice were trying to kill Ryu?" Naruto inquired of the Lord of the Land of Fire.

The look of horror that appeared on the Daimyo's face told Naruto that the guards he shared this information with must not have passed it along which would mean that the Daimyo would soon give them a piece of his mind. "Ryu, are you alright?" the Daimyo cried out as he jumped from his throne to make his way to his son and once he arrived, Naruto was happy to see that the Daimyo grasped his child in a hug.

 _"At least one of us have caring parents."_ Naruto concluded as he continued to watch the interaction between father and son.

The hug that the Daimyo and his son shared wasn't a long one but it was tender enough to cause an ache within Naruto for the love that he himself didn't have growing up. When the Daimyo had finished with his son, he turned back to face Naruto. "For saving the life of my son, it looks like I am in your debt far more than what that bounty will cover. I will give you anything that your heart desires." the Fire Daimyo informed Naruto.

Knowing that with this promise that Naruto could ensure that his existence within the capital city could be kept from his parents; he decided to inform the Daimyo of what it was that he wanted. 

"First off I would like to thank you for this. There are only four things that I need from you. The first is for you to ensure that my presence within the capital never reaches the ears of those within the Leaf Village. Second, I would like it if you would grant me permission to continue to see Ryu. Thirdly, I would like if you would ensure that I am able to pick up work that Ninja would normally take on..." Naruto spoke out, giving each of his demands to the Lord of the Land of Fire and though he had to take a break from speaking to catch his breath it was clear to both Ryu and his father that Naruto wasn't finished. "...and lastly, I want you to grant me the right to create my own Clan and when the time is right for me to return to the Leaf; I want this Clan to have access to the village." Naruto finished. 

To say that the Fire Daimyo was surprised by this would have been an understatement since he was expecting Naruto to ask for money or something of value and though it was odd to the Daimyo, he had made a promise to give Naruto whatever he wanted. "I am willing to give you everything that you asked for. Just give me the Clans name that you are wanting to start and I will get the paper work started for your Clan to be a Land of Fire one." the Daimyo informed Naruto. 

Hearing that the Fire Daimyo was willing to give him everything that he had requested of him, Naruto got to work telling him the name that his Clan will have. "Thank you Daimyo. My Clan will be known as..." 

*****

**Six Months Later**

Over the course of the last six months, Naruto had been spending a lot of time with Ryu and since the Fire Daimyo gave them permission to do so; none of the Lord's guards tried to stop Ryu when he exited the capital city.

Currently the two boys were outside in the training grounds though they weren't doing any activities that they would need the grounds for. "What do you mean that today is your birthday? Why aren't we out celebrating?" Ryu questioned as he scoffed at how nonchalantly Naruto had brought up the day that he was brought into this world. 

Naruto didn't understand what the big deal was since for him birthdays were never celebrated which made Naruto grow into that mindset. "Its not a big deal Ryu. I haven't celebrated a birthday once as far as I remember and anyway; I have another idea that we could be doing which we could say is my way of celebrating." Naruto replied before pushing himself from the ground. 

Since Ryu didn't like the way that Naruto looked at him, he gulped in slight fear as he followed after the blond Mage. 


	11. Words of the Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors notes: To all who are reading this, there will be mentions of past rape within the chapter. To anyone who has every had this happen to them, I am sorry that people were so cruel in doing that to you! 

Loneliness seared through Hikaru as he spent another birthday without his brother surrounding him and now that his parent's had plans for the room that used to house Naruto; Hikaru was having to say goodbye to another piece of his brother.

Even though Hikaru wasn't able to fight his parent's on this issue, they gave in to his demands of being the one to empty out the room which is what Hikaru was currently doing while the rest of his family were outside celebrating the birth of their children. 

With each passing second, Hikaru destroyed a piece of the memory of this room. The mattress that Naruto used to lay on now thrown in the middle of the hallway, the dresser that used to house the clothing that used to lay upon his body was doing the same. Every piece that Hikaru pulled from the room caused him agony and as he was readying to get rid of the last piece of furniture that was within the room, Hikaru heard something hit the ground.

Hearing the noise, Hikaru decided that he would delay the inevitable reality that this room would no longer be the one that housed his younger brother. Making his way over to where he heard the noise, Hikaru noticed that a journal was on the floor. "He must have forgotten that he left this here..." Hikaru muttered to himself as he went to collect the journal. 

Wanting to keep hold of anything that reminded him of Naruto, Hikaru decided to take the journal to his own room where he could read what was within it. Not even bothering to think twice on the mess that he had left within the hallway, Hikaru quickly made his way to his room. 

Once there, Hikaru was inside of it before a clock would have been able to have a second pass on it's face. Now that he was inside a safe place, Hikaru made his way over to his paid and sat upon it. Once done, he held the book for a moment like it was a holy tomb and when he was ready; opened it up to see what lay within.

Most of the pages that were contained in the front of the journal were of no real significance besides for the fact that they allowed Hikaru to see Naruto's writing once again. When Hikaru reached the middle of the journal he was surprised to see that the page he was on was the last one that Naruto had written in. _"That is weird...Naruto would never just leave a journal half filled."_ Hikaru contemplated as he looked at the day that the journal entry was written. _"Naruto wrote this two months before he left."_ Hikaru concluded as he began to read what was written on the page.

_It hurts! I don't understand why he would do that to me. Uncle told me he was taking me to train so even though I won't have access to chakra that I could still be a powerful taijutsu user. Though what happened wasn't anything like the training that I have mother and father do with my siblings._

_I just don't understand why he would jam himself into me. He is supposed to be my family and I was screaming for him to stop! Why wouldn't he stop? He just kept slamming into me and even when the blood started to seep out of where he ripped me, Uncle just kept continuing..._

Hikaru had to pull his eyes away from the journal as the words he was reading described an event that he never would have thought possible. _"Naruto...I am so sorry. Why didn't I understand what had happened to you...even when you started to pull away at the touch of every male; why couldn't I just see what you had been through."_ Hikaru cried as he moved his eyes back to the page to continue where he had left off.

_…_ _when mother saw my wounds later that night, she seemed worried for a moment but when I told her what Uncle did too me she became enraged. She slapped me in the face and ran to get father who drug me through the house kicking and screaming. When father finally stopped dragging me, he made me stand in front of Uncle and even though I was still naked, father forced me down on my knees to apologize._

_Would someone please just tell me why Uncle Jiraiya would do that too me?_

This was where the journal entry cut off and when Hikaru learned that Uncle Jiraiya had violated Naruto in such a way, he wished for nothing more than to go outside to the celebration and butcher the white-haired devil where he stood.

"I am sorry Naruto...I am sorry that I couldn't protect you." Hikaru whispered as the feelings in his body became a mix of rage and sorrow.

*****

"Are you sure that we should be doing this? Couldn't I get hurt?" Ryu inquired as he stared nervously at the blond Mage before him.

Naruto never would have thought that someone descended from a royal family could become so easily nervous though since he knew first hand how nerve wracking what they were about to do was, Naruto decided that a less teasing approach would be best. "There is a possibly that you could get hurt but as long as we are careful, you should feel great by the time its over." Naruto replied as he waited to hear consent for the suggestion that he had made.

From the words that came stumbling from Ryu's mouth, Naruto knew that the older boy was having difficulty overcoming his nerves. "But...but..." 

This was all that Naruto allowed to fall out before he held up a hand to stop Ryu. "Listen Ryu. You were the one who told me months ago that you were interested in learning magic and if you want to do this then you will have to bind with a Celestial Spirit. I spent weeks finding one that I thought would be suitable for you and if you aren't willing to bind with it then I guess I should." Naruto explained as he readied himself to do just that. 

The moment that Naruto's hand touched the door, Ryu stopped him. "Okay Naruto. I will do it. I just got scared when you said that I would have to go inside the room alone since I don't have any magic to defend myself." Ryu replied.

Though Naruto understood this, he knew that Ryu needed to overcome his fear if he was ever going to become a Mage that was worthy of the title. "I know Ryu. I didn't have any magic when I first met Sanos either, I just used the advantage of my past to overcome the test that he gave me and you can do the same." Naruto spoke out hoping that the confidence he had in the other boy would be able to pass to Ryu through his words.

Thankfully, that was all the push that Ryu needed to take the first steps towards becoming a Mage. With everything now said between them, Ryu took Naruto's place at the door and stepped inside. The last thing Naruto heard before the door closed was the sound of wind flashing by. 


	12. Raining Arrows

While Ryu was trying to bind with his first Celestial Spirit, Naruto decided that it was time for him to bind with another of his own. With this plan in mind, Naruto begins his trek towards a part of the library that he hadn't had much time to explore. The first thing that Naruto noticed was the long hallway that is devoid of any books which slightly puzzled him since the purpose of this building was to train Mages and the best way to do that was with the knowledge that books contained. 

Feeling that there had to be something down there that didn't want Mages to disturb it, Naruto figured this was the best place to find another Celestial Spirit to bind with. With this determination, Naruto made his way through the hall. 

Each door he came upon, he opened to discover that the rooms contained no spirit but would be useful in housing more people who wanted to study the Arcane Arts since every room he passed seemed to be bed chambers. Eventually, Naruto made it to the end of the hall which had one door in the middle of the wall. 

Sending a prayer to any God listening, Naruto hoped that there was a spirit of some kind that lived beyond this door. It didn't take long for Naruto to enter the other side and as he walked through the now open door; he immediately heard what sounded like a whistle. 

Though Naruto had no clue what was making the sound, something instinctual told him that he needed to get moving. Throwing himself into a roll, Naruto came back to his feet a few paces away from where he previously stood; just as something slammed into the floor. Throwing his eyes towards where he used to stand, Naruto saw that an arrow was sticking from the ground. _"This is definitely more dangerous than any of the other meetings with spirits."_ Naruto concluded as he heard another whistling sound.

Not wanting to play a game of cat and mouse with another spirit, Naruto called on his mana. "Ice Make: Shield!" Naruto called out as he threw his hands out in front of him. Moments later, Naruto was staring at an arrow that had pierced its way into the icy protection that he had cast upon himself.

Now knowing that the only way to keep those arrows from piercing his body was to keep his shield up, Naruto continued to slow leak mana into it. As he was doing this, the spirit that he was facing called out to him. "Your kind have no business here!" the spirit called out to him in a voice that Naruto thought sounded masculine. 

"This is a center for knowledge...I have every right to be here!" Naruto roared as he moved his shield towards the whistling sound that had come after the spirit's voice. Just like before Naruto was able to prevent the arrow from hitting him by using his shield. 

Almost immediately after this arrow hit, another came slamming into the shield. "All you Mages ever do is siphon the power from us or force us to do your despicable deeds!" the spirit screeched out and this time, Naruto was sure that the owner of the voice was male.

Though Naruto had plenty that he could say back to that, he wanted to first discover where exactly the spirit was shooting at him from. As Naruto's eyes glanced around the area in front of him, he noticed a slight glint from within the stands as if the light from the room was hitting off metal. _"The arrows! That has to be where the spirit is hiding."_ Naruto concluded as he readied himself to transfer the mana he was using into another spell. 

Just as the arrow smashed into the ice, Naruto dropped the shield. "Direct Line!" Naruto called out and as his mana moved to do it's masters bidding, Naruto appeared within the stands.

When he arrived, Naruto was looking at a lithe male that was covered in some kind of leather armor and though the face that Naruto was looking at was human; the ears that the male spirit had were knife like. Naruto could see that the spirit wasn't expecting him to use teleportation magic from the look of surprise that jumped across his face.

Though the spirit was able to get ahold of himself and as he did he was turning his bow towards Naruto once more the arrow that was nocked on its string poised to end Naruto's life. Since Naruto had no plans to allow this to happen, he moved to cast a spell once more. "Ice Make: Shield!" Naruto roared as he pushed the mana out of his now outstretched hands. 

Once again, Naruto formed his shield just as the arrow was about to pierce him and now that Naruto had the arrow sticking out from his shield he decided he would respond to the words that the spirit had called out before Naruto teleported himself near him. 

Before Naruto could do this, the Celestial Spirit beat him to the punch. "I should have guessed that you had more than one of my brethren bowing down to you. You Mages are all the same." the spirit snarled as he moved to collect another arrow. 

Wanting to stop this spirit from trying to skewer him, Naruto started to speak to him. "I have never forced the spirits that I have befriended do anything especially if it involved things that I wouldn't even want to do!" Naruto barked towards the humanoid spirit. 

Upon hearing Naruto's words, the spirit's hand wavered above his arrows. "Why should I believe anything that comes out of your mouth? All you Mages ever do is lie and cause death and destruction where ever you go!" the spirit growled as his hand grasped ahold of one of his arrows though Naruto was pleased to see that he hadn't yet pulled it from the quiver he had attached to his back. 

"I can understand why you wouldn't want to trust me but why don't you ask the Celestial Spirits that I have bonded with if I have ever done anything to them that would make them believe that I wasn't a Mage of a different breed than the ones who came before me..." Naruto spoke out as he was already pulling on the bonds that he had formed with his spirits to get them to appear within the room. 

Naruto could see that the spirit still didn't want to believe any of the words that was coming from him and just as he was pulling out one of his arrows; Asnos appeared beside the blond Mage. 

Though as Naruto moved his gaze to where the clock spirit had appeared, Naruto could see that Sanos had been brought along with the Asnos. 

"Naruto. What is it that you need?" Sanos inquired as he looked towards his blond contract holder and since he had yet to look in front of him, the wolf spirit hadn't spotted the archer that was trying to end Naruto's life.

Naruto never had a chance to reply since the spirit that was attacking him turned his arrow on the childlike spirit that stood near Naruto. As the arrow spiraled towards Asnos, dread seared its way through Naruto's soul. "No!" Naruto roared as he tossed his shield in front of the smaller male.

Knowing the his mana would quickly fade from the shield which would leave Asnos open for attack, Naruto did the only thing that he could think to do. "Direct Line..." Naruto muttered out and as his mana did as it's Master willed; Naruto was brought in front of Asnos just as the arrow was about to impale the clock spirit.

At first Naruto thought that the arrow had missed him though as he looked down, he saw that the arrow was sticking from his stomach. 

The last thing that Naruto heard before falling was the enemy spirit asking him "Why?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors notes: Thank you to everyone who read this chapter. I hope you like the new spirit that I introduced for Naruto to bond with and the one that Ryu bonds with will be introduced as well soon. As always please review with your thoughts on the story. I will see you all next update! 


	13. The Fate of the Uzumaki Brothers

_"Its warm...why am I so warm?"_ Naruto asked himself as he fought the force that was holding him down so he could try and fight the source of the heat that was spreading across his body. Though when all he saw was darkness, he gave up fighting and allowed himself to be kept on the ground.

As the warmth spread over him, some of the darkness that clouded his vision cleared. Looking around, Naruto swore he saw the Celestial Spirit he had been fighting; kneeling beside him. Though just as quickly as the darkness faded, it appeared once more and as Naruto's eyes darkened; he thought he heard Ryu calling out to him. "Naruto, you have to survive!" 

*****

Failure. That was the only word that Hikaru had to describe himself since reading Naruto's journal entry. Even though Hikaru knew deep down that he wasn't responsible for the actions of a horrible individual, he couldn't shake the feeling that he had failed as a brother in Naruto's time of need.

To ensure that no one was able to find Naruto's journal and destroy it for the words that were contained within it; Hikaru had chosen to hide it somewhere where only he would be able to find it. 

Now that Hikaru had ensured that his brother's words were safe, he sat upon his bed once more. From the seriousness that was present on Hikaru's face it would have been evident that he had something planned if anyone had felt like checking in on him. As Hikaru steadied his hand, he brought his kunai up to his wrist. 

As the light from the room flickered on his skin, faded scars lined Hikaru's arms and with a voice threaded with emotion; Hikaru spoke. "I am sorry Naruto...I wish I would have seen you again before I go." 

With the echo of his words still surrounding him, Hikaru sliced the kunai through his pale skin and as the river of crimson pour from his veins; Hikaru laid back to let himself fade away. 

*****

Pain radiated throughout his body as he opened his eyes once more. Memories bombarded his mind as the events that led up to him waking in this bed came flooding through it. "Asnos! Where are you?" Naruto cried out as fear for the childlike spirit slithered its way through his soul. 

At the sound of his voice echoed around him, it was followed by the sound of what Naruto assumed to be feet pounding across the floor. The first person that came tearing through the door to the chambers that Naruto was currently residing in was the only other human that Naruto had allowed to enter the library that wasn't enslaved to him. Right behind Ryu, came three individuals that Naruto knew to be Celestial Spirits and another that Naruto assumed was the spirit that Ryu had went to meet and bind with.

"Naruto! Thank God that you are alright!" Ryu cried out as he sprinted across the room to throw his arms around the blond Mage. As Ryu's arms were squashing the oxygen from his lungs, Ryu spoke once more. "You had us all so worried...how could you be so foolish to teleport yourself in front of an arrow?" Ryu questioned as he pulled his arms away from the blond. 

When Ryu's body came away from his, Naruto could see that his cheeks were stained with tears. "I am sorry that I worried you Ryu but Asnos was in danger and I can't expect them to put themselves on the line for me and not do the same thing for them." Naruto explained as he looked into the green eyes of the boy before him. 

Though Naruto could see that Ryu was wanting to say something, he didn't get the chance since Asnos intercepted. "I was never in danger Naruto. By the time you were hit by that arrow I had already teleported away." Asnos informed his contract holder in his usual childlike voice. 

Since Naruto was so focused in intercepting the attack that he had thought would end the life of his Celestial Spirit, he hadn't noticed that Asnos had teleported and though he thought about mentioning this; it was clear that this was the case since Naruto had still thrown himself in front of the arrow. 

From the corner of his eyes, Naruto could see Sanos and the spirit that had shot him with the arrow approach him which pulled Naruto's focus to them. "I am glad that you are alright Naruto but Talis here wishes to speak to you." Sanos informed his contract holder before leaving the spirit that Naruto had now just noticed wasn't covered in armor any longer.

Looking towards the spirit that Naruto now knew to be named Talis, he started to speak to the Celestial Spirit. "Alright Talis, what is it that you want to say..."

*****

Groans escaped him as light flashed through his closed eyes. "Ugh..." Hikaru groaned as he moved his hand so he could use it too shield his eyes from the invading brightness. 

As he was doing this, a voice also caused his mind to be invaded by the words that the voice contained. "Tsunade! He is waking up!" an unfamiliar female voice called out. 

The moment that Hikaru heard his Aunt's name, failure echoed through his mind once more now that he knew that he had failed not only at being a brother but failing to send his soul to the other world. Slowly opening his eyes, Hikaru swiveled his gaze around the room until it landed on the blond woman who Hikaru knew was the one responsible for keeping his soul tethered to this realm. 

When Tsunade saw that Hikaru had opened his eyes and was now looking at her, she gave him a smile which was followed by her voice. "You don't know how glad that I am too see that you are still with us!" Tsunade chirped out as she came to stand next to Hikaru's bed. 

Upon hearing the words, Hikaru gave his Aunt a hatred filled glare. "That would make you the only one out of the two of us happy about this then!" Hikaru spat as he continued to glare at the woman before him. 

Tsunade was not used to seeing Hikaru act like this especially since he had always been a happy child though this had changed over the year since Naruto had vanished. "Hikaru...why are you acting like this? What would Naruto say if he knew that you tried to end your own life?" Tsunade questioned as she stared down at the boy that was nothing like the boy she had seared into her memories. 

At the mention of his brother's name, Hikaru became enraged. "Don't you dare ever say his name again! You have no right to mention Naruto when you are married to the filth that hurt him more than anyone!" Hikaru roared with such venom that mad it seem like he was actually trying to poison the older woman. 

From the shocked expression that jumped across Tsunade's face, Hikaru knew that she had know clue what he was talking about and since he now wanted to know if she was in on keeping what Jiraiya did a secret from the world; Hikaru needed to show her the journal. 

With this need, Hikaru started to push himself out of bed. "What the hell are you doing Hikaru? You just nearly died; you shouldn't be getting up this soon!" Tsunade barked as she rushed to push him back down though stopped when Hikaru snatched ahold of her wrist. 

"If you ever want me to trust you again then you have to help me get where I need...there is something I need to show you." Hikaru spoke out in a cold and even tone. 

Seeing how serious Hikaru was, Tsunade gave a quick nod of her head before wrapping her arms around the oldest of her nephews to help guide him to where he wanted to take her.


	14. The Truth Behind their Actions

As Naruto stared at the Celestial Spirit before him, he was listening intently to the words that were coming from Talis which allowed him to get a better understanding on why he had attacked him with such ferocity.

"I have distrusted your kind for the last fifty years since the last Mage that had used this place for their own power and though I once served her with great joy in my heart that quickly changed when she forced me to help her massacre an entire village of innocents." Talis explained as he stood across from Naruto. 

Though they once had the others with them, when Naruto saw how difficult speaking about the reason behind his attack; he sent them away so he and Talis could speak in private. 

Now that Naruto knew the truth behind the reason that Talis acted the way he had, he knew that he had to let go of the slight anger that he was feeling towards what the Celestial Spirit did to him. Though there was something that Naruto wanted to know before he could fully forgive the other male before him. "If you hated Mages so much that you wanted me dead before even knowing me then why would you heal me after shooting me with your arrow?" Naruto inquired of the spirit. 

"When I saw how you were willing to sacrifice your own life for Asnos, I remembered what it was like to serve a Mage that respected Celestial Spirits as their equals and not just as a tool for their own gain." Talis responded as he continued to stare at the blond Mage. 

This is what Naruto needed to hear for him to know that forgiving Talis was the right course of action and with that, Naruto had chosen his next words. "Alright Talis, I forgive you. Though I want to say that even if you don't choose me as your contract holder then I will ensure that the one you do find worthy will never stray from the correct path." Naruto informed the spirit who gave the blond Mage a smile upon hearing his words.

Tears sprung to Talis's eyes upon hearing Naruto's words and before the blond Mage could complete another action; he was staring at the book that was known for being Talis's contract. "Please sign my contract Naruto, you are the only Mage in a long time who has been worthy to do so and I will gladly serve you." Talis explained as he waited for the blond Mage to do just that.

Without thinking any more on the wound that Talis gave him and then helped heal him from; Naruto opened the contract and quickly signed his name on the next available spot. Once done, the contract vanished just as quickly as it appeared. 

"Thank you for giving me this honor." Naruto muttered out to the older looking male. 

*****

"Why did you bring me back to your room? Do you not think that I wouldn't have already seen the site of your suicide attempt?" Tsunade questioned as she looked at Hikaru with confusion strewn across her face. 

Hikaru decided that the best thing to do would be to ignore his Aunt for the time being and as such dug through the hiding place that he had hidden Naruto's journal. Once Hikaru felt the smoothness of the book in his hand, he quickly pulled it from it's hiding place. Flipping through the pages until he reached the one where Naruto revealed the horrible violation to his very being; Hikaru stormed towards Tsunade. 

"Don't say anything and just read this!" Hikaru spoke out in a voice that told Tsunade that he was serious in what he was saying. 

From the moment that Tsunade took the journal in hand, Hikaru was closely examining her facial features for any signs that he shouldn't trust her. This allowed him to see that when Tsunade got to the words where Naruto wrote what happened to him; horror was slithering across her face. The same horror that Hikaru assumed was written on his own when he learned of what happened to Naruto. 

_"At least I know that she had no clue what her husband was doing to my brother."_ Hikaru concluded as he watched tears slide from Tsunade's eyes. 

While Tsunade was reading he could see the horror change to rage as she reached the designated part where Hikaru had felt rage as well. "Your parents knew about this and didn't do anything in retribution for this?" Tsunade growled as she moved her gaze from the words within the journal to the oldest of the Uzumaki-Namikazi children.

"My parents are vermin just like Jiraiya is. It wouldn't surprise me if they were the ones who gave him permission to violate Naruto." Hikaru quietly replied as he went over and took the journal back from his Aunt. 

Once the journal was back in his possession, he replaced it where he had taken it from. By the time that Hikaru had finished with this, he turned back to see that Tsunade had made her facial features more presentable for when she sees the members of the village especially the three that have forced her to think about murdering her fellow comrades in arms. 

Hikaru was about to speak when Aunt Tsunade beat him to it. "Hikaru, I understand that what is contained within this journal is horrific and can be quite painful...but that isn't a reason for you to take your own life." Tsunade spoke out in a voice that she hoped would get her point across. 

"I failed him. Why should I get the choice to thrive in this village when Naruto never did..." Hikaru cried out as he tried to fight back the tears that were welling in his eyes. 

Seeing how broken Hikaru was, Tsunade bent down to look him into the eye. Placing both of her hands on his shoulders, she imparted some words that she hoped would help him. "Hikaru, you didn't fail Naruto. The only ones who failed him are the adults in his life that should have been trying to stop what happened to him and since we couldn't stop it we should have fought tooth and nail to throw that vile man I married into prison..." Tsunade explained as she looked Hikaru straight in his eyes. Though she stopped for a moment, she was far from finished with her words. "...now that I know what Jiraiya did and how your parent's covered for him; I am going to do everything in my power to bring them all down and I want you by my side as my Apprentice while I am doing so." Tsunade finished as she brought herself back to her full height. 

Upon hearing his Aunt's words, Hikaru gave her a brief nod. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors notes: Thank you to everyone who is continuing to read this story. I am having a blast setting up the characters and storyline of this story. As always, please review with your comments on the story and things that you would like seen within it. I will see you all next time! 


	15. Taking Notes

The next morning Naruto woke feeling much better than he was the previous day and though there was still some slight pain in his stomach were the arrow had penetrated him, he was able to remove that pain by using a healing spell on himself. 

Now that Naruto wasn't keeping himself on bed rest, he was watching Ryu train with the magic that his Celestial Spirit was able to unlock for him. 

Even though Naruto would normally be doing this as well after unlocking a new magic type, he had already taken the first steps in the direction he needed to master Healing Magic and as such he was focusing on writing in one of his journals that he keeps. 

As he pen glided across the pages that were within the leather bound object, Naruto heard someone approaching him which pulled his attention from what he was documenting once more. Looking towards the noise, Naruto saw that Sanos as well as Talis were coming towards him. Before Naruto could call out his greeting towards two of his spirits, Sanos beat him to it. "Good morning Naruto, what are you doing?" the wolf spirit called out as he and Talis came to stand next to where Naruto was sitting.

"Good morning to both of you as well and to answer your question, I am documenting the spirits that I meet within the library. That way those who come after me will know who they would be able to bind with and not be caught of guard like how I was..." Naruto explained and as he said the last of the words, he could see embarrassment flood across Talis's cheeks. "...I didn't mean anything by that Talis. I Just want those who come in the future to be better prepared than I was. This journal is just the start of what I am calling the Celestial Bestiary." Naruto finished before he turned back to his journal to finish the last of the words that he needed to write. 

Seeing how their contract holder was busy, both Sanos and Talis quickly left him so he could get back to what he was doing. 

Now that he wasn't being interrupted even though the interruption didn't bother him, he focused on the words that he had written on the pages. 

_Sanos_

_Celestial Spirit Type: Elemental Cerberus._

_Celestial Form: A three headed wolf the size of a large building._

_Human Form: A young man about the age of eighteen. Sanos has caramel covered skin that matches the fur in both his Celestial Form and Animal Form._

_Animal Form: A medium sized wolf that resembles the ones from our own world._

_Description: Sanos has the ability to help unlock three Elemental Magic types within the Mages that he trusts enough to allow to sign his contract. These elements are fire, ice and lightning; each used by one of Sanos's heads in his Celestial Form. There are two things that Sanos values which is courage and kindness; if you show him these then he will surely trust that you are a Mage that is worth binding to._

Once Naruto finished with Sanos's information, he moved on to the next spirit that he had placed within the journal.

_Asnos_

_Celestial Spirit Type: Spatial Jumper._

_Celestial Form: A clock the size of a medium sized cat._

_Human Form: A young male child with pale skin._

_Object Form: Asnos can transform himself into a watch that sits upon his contract holder's wrist._

_Description: Asnos has the ability to help unlock a type of Spatial Magic which is known as teleportation to those that he trusts enough to allow to sign his contract. A way for the Mage to win the trust of Asnos is to actively play with him since he enjoys playing pranks as well as playing with items that human children play with. Asnos is not a fan of Mages who use violence to force him to do what they want._

Once more Naruto read through the words that he had written to ensure that he hadn't wrote anything wrong and once he was sure of this he moved on to the last Celestial Spirit that was within the journal that was bonded to him. 

_Talis_

_Celestial Spirit Type: A Healing Archer_

_Celestial Form: A tall lithe male that is covered in leather armor and wielding a bow._

_Humanoid Form: A tall lithe male that has spiked ears. (Minus armor and bow)_

_Animal/Object Form: Currently Unknown._

_Description: Talis has the ability to unlock a magic type known as Healing Magic within those Mages that have earned his trust, he is also able to grant some knowledge on Archery. This spirit has a high distrust for Mages and for a Mage to bind with Talis, they have to first prove that they are not a malicious person who will force their spirits to slaughter innocent lives which is one thing that Talis has had happen to him in the past._

Though Naruto had most of the information that he needed for Talis's entry to be complete, he still needed to learn what form the spirit took when he was not in his Celestial or Humanoid Form. Vowing that when he found what this form was to come back and complete the entry, Naruto moved on to the spirit that Ryu had bonded with though just like with Talis, Naruto didn't have all the information for the entry to be complete. 

_Phabius_

_Celestial Spirit Type: Elemental Pegasus_

_Celestial Form: Pegasus_

_Human Form: A teenaged boy about the age of sixteen._

_Animal/Object Form: Currently Unknown._

_Description: Phabius has the ability to help unlock one type of Elemental Magic within a Mage that had gained his trust. This element is the element of air. (Currently unknown on how to gain this spirits trust.)_

With all four journal entries read, Naruto knew at some point he was going to have to gain the information on how a Mage would be able to gain the trust of the spirit known as Phabius though for now, Naruto was content with the information that was contained within his Celestial Bestiary. 

*****

Hikaru watched as Tsunade demonstrated the correct way to call healing chakra to his hands and though this was the fourth time she did so; Hikaru was pleased to see that she wasn't upset about his continued failure to gain control of the chakra. 

Every time that Hikaru thought that he was gaining control, the chakra eventually faded in his hand which was causing the boy to become quite frustrated with himself. 

Seeing this and knowing how damaged Hikaru's psyche has been lately, Tsunade decided that some words of wisdom would do him quite well. "You can't give up Hikaru just because something is difficult. Nothing that has ever been worth anything is so easily gained. You have to practice and fail repeatedly before you will gain mastery over any aspect of life; the training that I am putting you through included." Tsunade explained as she approached her nephew turned Apprentice. 

Though Hikaru knew that it would be difficult to become a Med-Nin of any caliber especially one who is as good as his Aunt; he still was frustrated with himself. "I know this Aunt Tsunade, but how am I ever going to be a Med-Nin if I can't even keep the chakra that I need to heal someone in my hands long enough to do so?" Hikaru cried out as he smashed his fists across the table that he was practicing Med-Nin training at and since Hikaru had just recently sliced a kunai through his arm, he felt a slight pain ripple its way down his appendage.

Seeing how quickly, Hikaru had went from happily training to spiraling out of control, Tsunade made her way towards him. Bringing both her hands towards his, she started to speak. "Yes, you have been failing to keep the chakra present within this world. But what you see as only you failing, I see an Apprentice who with every try has been able to keep the chakra present for longer and longer." Tsunade muttered out in a soothing voice as she wished with all her might that it was possible to heal Hikaru's mind with the same Jutsu's that she could heal his flesh with.

Hearing this, Hikaru stopped and thought back on his previous tries at forcing the chakra into his hands and realized that his Aunt was right and with each of his tries he had been keeping the chakra in the world longer than the previous attempt.

Pulling his hands from his Aunts, Hikaru turned to the table and muttered out a quick reply. "Alright Aunt Tsunade...I am ready to try again." 


	16. As Time continues to Pass

**Six Months Later**

Naruto felt the hairs on the back of his neck stick up as the chill of some unknown spirit haunted him around every corner of this room. Even though Naruto knew that Celestial Spirit wasn't one who was frightening to look at from the glimpses he has had, he knew that the way the spirit moved was disturbing. 

From the few glimpses that Naruto has had, he knew that the spirit that he was tracking was one that was star shaped and from the lights that followed when he caught sight of the spirit; Naruto figured that it was using some sort of Spatial Magic. 

Even though Naruto already had a teleporter in his ranks, he was still curious as to what and who this spirit truly was. With this curiosity, Naruto called out a welcome to the spirit in hopes that it would come and speak with him.

"Whoever you are, you have nothing to fear from me. I just want to speak to you and get to know you." Naruto cried out as he continued to look through the room in hopes that the spirit would appear.

The moment that Naruto's echo vanished, a dark purple portal opened in front of him and from within it's depths came the spirit that he had sighted. Just like Naruto thought, this spirit was in fact in a form that resembled a star though this form like so many of the other spirits he encountered quickly changed. Where there was once a star was now a woman who looked to be in her twenties. 

"There are many spirits in this place with far more patience than I for you to speak to. Why waste your time speaking to a spirit with a power such as mine?" the female inquired as she crossed her arms as if to question Naruto's presence in her domain.

Naruto has gotten used to the fact that the Mages that have come before him have destroyed the trust that the Celestial Spirits here had for his kind though he was thrilled that he didn't end up shot once again. Hoping to gain a way to win this spirit over, Naruto spoke out. "Every Celestial Spirit within this place interest me. I am documenting every spirit that I come across in hopes of paving a way for Mages and Celestial Spirits to work together again." Naruto answered back as he held up the journal that he has been documenting these spirits in.

The female spirit's eyes rose as her interest in Naruto grew and though Naruto was about to make use of this advantage he saw written on the spirit's face; he was unable to since she started to speak once more. "So you are one of the scholarly type then. I always found your kind to be interesting to be around then the Mages who are only after blood...I assume you would be a Mage who would be interested in traveling to other realms." the female star spirit spoke out.

Naruto was definitely intrigued by the prospect of traveling to different worlds especially if it allowed him to travel to the world that was run by Mages instead of Ninja like his own. "Are you offering to unlock that potential for me?" Naruto inquired of the spirit in a voice where he hoped it didn't come off as too desperate. 

"I would be interested in working with another Mage again though be warned I am not someone who will allow myself to be beaten or mistreated by someone who is supposed to be my partner." The spirit informed Naruto. 

Hearing this, a grin spread across Naruto's lips. "The other spirits I have signed a contract with have had no problems with how I treat them." Naruto responded back. 

Once his words reached her, the star spirit moved her hand up towards her chin as if she were thinking about what Naruto had just said to her. "Very well, I would like to meet these spirits of yours and then I will decide if I think you should be allowed to sign my contract." the female spirit explained before turning and walking through the portal that was still glowing behind her. 

With nothing else to do but hope the spirit had made her way to the central part of the library, Naruto left the room that he had found her in. 

*****

Training had become an everyday occurrence for the oldest of the Uzumaki triplets, and though he still had the occasional spouts of depression; many of his feelings of self-loathing had ebbed away during his time Tsunade.

Though occasionally during the quiet moments that come after training, Hikaru drifts into the darkness that clouds his mind. Knowing that Aunt Tsunade had told him that anytime that he needed her to find her; Hikaru made his way towards his Aunt's home. Thankfully, this wasn't to far from his own home and as such; Hikaru was able to easily make it to his destination.

Since Hikaru had never needed to knock on the door any other time that he had shown up at his Aunt's house, Hikaru just let himself inside. 

As he walked through Tsunade's home, he noticed that during the last six months many things have changed. The pictures that were once upon the walls that held images of Jiraiya or herself with the man that Hikaru had come to hate with such intensity that it bordered on homicidal, were now gone. 

Hikaru continued pushing his way further into Tsunade's home until he reached the room that used to contain Jiraiya's office; where his despicable uncle would spend his time working on the books that he published. 

Once reaching the office door, Hikaru could hear Tsunade's voice though he wasn't sure who she was speaking too since the door was closed. 

As Hikaru stood outside the room, he heard a deep male voice respond to some unknown words that his aunt had spoken. "Are you sure that you want to do this Tsunade? Sending this information to the Fire Daimyo could cause a power vacuum within our village." the unknown male inquired of Tsunade. 

Even though Hikaru wasn't looking at his aunt, he knew that the words this stranger had just spoken most likely infuriated her since she hated to have her desires be contradicted in the way that they were being now. Just like Hikaru thought, moments after the stranger had finished speaking; hands slammed against something hard which was followed by Tsunade's voice. 

"I have no inclination to go back on the promise that I made my nephew to get vengeance for the horrors that his brother went through and if that means I have to torch this entire village to the ground then I will bloody do so...so when I told you to send the information that I gave you to the Fire Daimyo that is what I meant!" Tsunade snarled as the sounds of hands slamming against something once more echoed throughout the room. 

Upon hearing the extent that his aunt would go to fulfil the promise that she made, Hikaru felt water slide down his cheeks though before he allowed himself to fall apart; he turned from the door that held both Tsunade and the stranger and quickly made his way towards the exit of his aunt's home where he fled through the door before he was able to be noticed by either the stranger of his aunt. 

*

Naruto continued to watch the Spirit that he was trying to bond with, interact with the others that he had already signed a contract with and though he didn't know what words were transpiring between them; Naruto hoped that everything was going the way that he wanted them to so he could formally bond with this Spirit. 

As the blond-haired Mage continued to watch the Spirits, he heard a noise coming from behind him and since there were only two other people who had access to the Library; it wasn't hard for Naruto to figure out who it could be. 

Seconds after hearing the noise, Ryu's voice echoed out around them. "How are you doing this fine day Naruto? Also, did you finally bond with another Spirit?" Ryu inquired as he took one of the open seats at the table that Naruto had been sitting at to watch over the Spirits that were talking amongst themselves. 

"I am doing fine Ryu and too answer your second question, I have yet to sign her contract though I am hoping to once she finishes speaking to the other Spirits that work with me." Naruto informed the only other Mage that he knew. 

Just as Naruto finished responding to Ryu, the Celestial Spirit that he was hoping to bond with turned from the group she was in and made her way over to Naruto and his closet friend. Once the Spirit was in front of Naruto she began to speak. 

"It looks like you were telling the truth, every Spirit that you have working with you; loves to do so which tells me that you are quite different from the Mages that used to live here so long ago..." the Celestial Spirit called out as she continued to stand in front of Naruto and Ryu and as she stood there, she suddenly called out the book that would allow Naruto to unlock his potential for the magic that she controlled though she started to speak once more before allowing Naruto to sign her contract. "...before we have you sign my contract, I think that introductions are needed; my name is Oreatina and I am known as the Traveling Star." Oreatina called out before floating the book over to Naruto to sign. 

Though Naruto wanted nothing more than to immediately open the book and sign his name in its ledger, he felt that he should give his own name to the female Celestial Spirit before he did so. "It is a pleasure to meet you Oreatina. My name is Naruto Kirima though my Clan name is not known by those of this world other than a few currently." Naruto informed his newest Spirit before opening the book and signing his name upon one of the open spaces that were meant for him to do so. 


	17. Rifts between Dimensions

For the last three hours since signing Oreatina's contract, Naruto had been busy trying to fully learn the process of using the new magic that had been unlocked within him. So far, each of the dimensional rifts that he had opened had collapsed back in on themselves which told Naruto that the rifts would have been to dangerous to cross through. 

"How am I going to do this?" Naruto muttered to himself as he quickly erased the star shaped design that he had drawn on the wall of one of the many empty rooms that were held within the Library. 

As usual, Naruto wasn't speaking to anyone in particular as he tried to work through the best way to open the dimensional rift that would allow him to travel from his world to another. Suddenly, just as Naruto finished erasing the lines of the design that he had created, a thought jumped into his mind. 

Though he had yet to voice this thought, Naruto turned and bolted from the room that he was within. Swiftly moving through the shelves of books that outlined the central part of the Library, Naruto searched for Oreatina who he saw speaking with Sanos moments before he had entered the room he had just left. 

Thankfully, when Naruto arrived at the location where he could usually find Sanos when he wasn't inside his room or hunting in the forest; he laid his eyes upon the Celestial Spirit that he was searching for. Using just as much speed as he did when he ran through the Library, Naruto made his way towards Sanos and Oreatina and the moment that he arrived; words fell into the world around them. "Oreatina..." Naruto called out as he leaned against the table in hopes that he would be able to catch his breath after his short run and once he did, he was speaking once more. "...I figured out what I was doing wrong. Can you please tell me the name of the dimension that I will be going to?" Naruto inquired as he continued to cling to the table in front of him. 

The moment that Oreatina heard Naruto's question, a small smile formed on her lips. "You were quite right Sanos, this boy is quite a quick study..." Oreatina spoke out as he moved her gaze from the Wolf Spirit to the boy that held her contract. "...the name of the land is known as Earth Land though there are many countries within this land so for now, I will only give you one. When you cast the spell make sure to put Fiore on the end of it." Oreatina informed her contract holder. 

Once Naruto had the words that he needed to keep the rift from collapsing in on itself once again, Naruto hurried back to the room that he had been working in. The moment that he arrived; Naruto was quick in his motions in drawing the design once more and the moment that he had finished, he was pulling his mana towards his hand. 

When Naruto had gathered what he thought would be enough, he spoke the words to the spell. "Spatial Release: Earth Land, Fiore." Naruto cried out as he waved his hand over the design of the star that he had created. 

As the mana and spell passed over the drawing, a purple vortex flashed to life which wasn't new to Naruto since he had been able to get that much done before this. Though the real challenge was to see if the rift would be able to keep itself together and after a few moments passed; Naruto knew that he had successfully opened a portal to another world. 

With cries of joy, Naruto shouted into the room and from the volume of his voice; it send the vibrations echoing into the quiet of the Library. Though this wasn't his goal, he knew that his companions would soon be upon him. 

*****

Since leaving his aunt's house, Hikaru had been wandering aimlessly around the village since it would keep him from returning to his own home which to him felt as broken as it ever had before. 

Eventually, as the sun began to fall down past the horizon; Hikaru knew that he would have to return home at some point unless he wanted to face the wrath of his parents for being late especially since he and his sister would be entering the Academy tomorrow. With this, Hikaru eventually pushed his body in the direction that he lived and within a very short amount of time; Hikaru was standing in front of the entrance to the house. 

As Hikaru stood outside of his family home, he could hear his so called family laughing which made him want to avoid them even more than he already wanted to though since he knew getting this over sooner rather than later would make everything easier in the long run; Hikaru pushed open the door and made his way inside.

The moment that his family sighted him, Hikaru heard the shrill voice of his mother call out to him. "Honey! Its about time that you made it home...come over here. We have some news that we need to share with you." Kushina screeched out as she waved her hand at her crimson-haired son that made had made his way inside.

Not wanting to cause any issues with his parents right at this moment, Hikaru did as he mother suggested and made his way over to his family that was gathered in the living area of their Clan Compound. Once arriving in front of them, Hikaru crossed his arms across his chest and waited for this so called news that his mother couldn't wait to share with him. From the look that crossed his parent's faces, Hikaru knew that they weren't thrilled with the way that he was acting though they made no comment about it and instead spoke about the news that wished to share with him. 

"In about six months you and Remi will have a baby sibling. Your father and I have been waiting for the perfect moment to tell you two and decided that today would be the best time to do so." Kushina informed Hikaru who stood there stunned at the knowledge that he was receiving. 

Though Hikaru had plenty he wanted to say to his parents about how it was a mistake bringing another child into their broken family, he thought it would be best to leave them be instead and suddenly turned from his family and made his way towards the stairs that would lead him to his bedroom. 

As Hikaru neared his bedroom door, he heard footfalls from behind him and since he was curious as to who it was the crimson-haired boy turned to find out who it was and as such he ended up staring at his younger sister Remi. "What is it that you want?" Hikaru inquired as he looked at the distasteful blond that stood before him. 

Just like usual, Remi had a cruel expression plastered across her face which was only enhanced as she started to speak. "I just wanted to speak to you about the newest family member we will be receiving...I am thinking that it should be a girl since you have never shown interest in females though I guess if it was a boy then you wouldn't be so interested if he had Chakra unlike that worthless freak you call our brother..." Remi cackled as she glared daggers at her older brother. 

Remi however made a mistake bringing up her negative views on their brother since the moment that the words left her mouth; Hikaru had his hand wrapped around her throat. As Hikaru started to choke his sister, his hand started to glow an angry red which seemed to be draining the color from Remi's tanned skin. 

"If you want to make it to the age that we fully enter the Ninja force then I would recommend watching how you speak about our beloved brother!" Hikaru snarled before throwing his sister away from him which caused her to fall to the ground with a thump. 

Before Remi was able to make a move or a comment, Hikaru turned from her and fled into his bedroom to find solace away from the vermin that was his remaining family. 


	18. Arrival in Fiore

Naruto pushed into this new dimension first and as the remaining members of his group came through the portal, the two Mages looked stunned as those who had never been to Fiore looked stunned as they looked at the world around them. 

Even though Naruto and his companions could have stood there in stunned silence for quite some time as they looked at all the unfamiliar landscape that surrounded them, a scream tore through the once quiet of the area which pulled everyone's attention away from the new world that they were in and towards the noise that had disturbed the once peaceful landscape. 

Wanting to see what or who could have made such a dreadful noise, Naruto started moving towards the direction where the scream had come from. Thankfully, the location that Naruto judged the trajectory of the scream wasn't too far from where they opened the portal into this world.

As his feet pounded across the landscape of this strange new world, Naruto was throwing his eyes around in hopes of spotting whatever or whoever had caused the noise that moments ago; echoed throughout the area. While he was doing this, multiple colored projectiles flashed towards a small hill towards his left. Stopping for a moment, Naruto could see two forms quivering behind the hill. 

Upon spotting the flashes of color, Naruto knew that this was an indication that those who were attacking those behind the hill were Mages though Naruto currently thought that this group of people were undeserving of the title. 

"Sanos. Asnos. I want both of you to attack the main section of the group!" Naruto ordered as he motioned to the group that he was speaking about. Within seconds, Naruto watched as both Spirits started to transform themselves into their Celestial Forms and as they charged towards the Mages; a small smile formed on Naruto's lips as he thought on all the mayhem that the two would cause. 

Since Naruto didn't have time to watch the mayhem unfold, he turned his attention towards the others that were with him. As he was doing this, Naruto caught sight of another group heading towards those that were trapped behind the hill. 

Knowing that it would be easier to take out a few of them from a distance, Naruto called out to Talis. "Talis! I need you in your bow form!" Naruto cried out to the pointy eared Celestial Spirit who was quick to do as Naruto instructed of him.

While Talis was shifting himself into the form that Naruto had asked for, Naruto turned his attention towards his remaining companions and started to speak to Ryu, Phabius as well as Oreatina in hopes that they would be able to save the two strangers before the larger force was able to reach them.

As soon as Naruto had finished giving his orders out, Talis had finished his transformation and as the Spirit fell towards the ground; Naruto snatched the bow out of the air. 

"Direct Line!" Naruto muttered out and as the words flowed out around him, Naruto felt his body flicker out of existence for just a moment. Seconds later after he vanished, Naruto appeared once more though this time he was standing directly in front of the force that was approaching the hill where the strangers that he was trying to save were hidden behind.

The moment that Naruto appeared in front of those he considered his enemies, he saw shock and confusion appear on their faces and since he wanted to attack before they were able to overcome this; Naruto moved his hand towards the arrows that he kept upon his back. Within seconds, Naruto was releasing arrow after arrow at the group that was before him and by the time that he had run out of them he could see that quite a few of the enemy Mages had been dispatched. 

Since he no longer had use of Talis in his bow form, he tossed the bow into the air which prompted the Celestial Spirit to start his transformation into his Celestial Form. By the time that the pointy eared Spirit landed on the ground, Naruto could see that the confusion that was upon his enemies had quickly been replaced by rage. 

Naruto could see from how most of the forms that still stood were acting, that they were gathering Mana to use for an attack on him. Since he wasn't quite for sure on these strangers abilities, Naruto knew that he didn't want to be attacked by something that could easily defeat him. As such, he got ready to call up a spell of his own though before he could; Ryu's voice echoed throughout the area. 

"Aerial Shot!" Ryu called out which moments later sent a barrage of debris skyrocketing towards those who they were facing. 

Seeing that Ryu had finally mastered the spell that he has been practicing for the last week, caused a smile to form across Naruto's face. Though he knew that he didn't have time to focus on this since he still had two enemies left standing and since Naruto could use more help around the library when he returned to his world; he decided that keeping them as his slaves would be the most appealing thing for him to do. 

"Ice Slave!" Naruto cried out which immediately sent two chain spiraling towards his quarry. Within mere seconds, the collars attached to the chains wrapped themselves around their throats and froze upon them. 

Knowing that the spell would make the two remaining Mages extremely docile, Naruto cast another spell to reach their location. "Direct Line!" Naruto called out and once the words of the spell took effect, he was flung forward. Once Naruto appeared a few feet in front of the magically enslaved individuals, he spotted the same glazed look that he saw when he had first captured Taro. Wanting them to have some sort of authority over their body especially since it would make them be able to answer his questions, Naruto moved to cast the next portion of the spell. "Elemental Release: Collars of Subservience!" Naruto called out as he cast his hand in front of him which broke the chains that Naruto held within his hand snapped in half and once they did; the glassy eyed looked within the eyes of the Mages fell away. 

Before Naruto was able to start asking the questions that would allow him to gain the answers he wanted from these two male Mages, he was interrupted by the two strangers that he had just saved. 

"Thank you for saving us!" a young male voice bellowed.

Hearing the voice, Naruto turned his attention to the stranger that had called out to him which allowed him to see that two individuals that seemed to be around his age were bolting from the hillside that they were once hiding behind. Upon laying his eyes upon the two males that were running towards them, Naruto was able to see that one of them had dark purple hair while the other had dark blue hair. 

Though before they were able to get very far in their sprint towards him, Oreatina appeared behind them and took both within her grasp. A second later, a portal appeared in front of her that she took the two males through and eventually came through another that opened in front of Naruto. 

From the shock that was etched upon both of the strangers faces, Naruto knew that they weren't expecting to reach him the way that they did though he had to try his hardest to keep from bursting out in laughter at the way the two males looked. Once Naruto was sure that he would be able to control himself, he responded to the words that one of the strangers had called out when they first started sprinting from the hill.

"Your quite welcome. I would never be able to sleep peacefully again if I had left these criminals to do as they please with you..." Naruto responded and though he may have taken a short pause, he was quickly throwing more words into the world. "...though I would like to know who I have the pleasure of meeting?" Naruto inquired of the two males that stood before him. 

Naruto assumed from the way that both of them were turning a light shade of green that they were trying to control their stomach and were on the verge of hurling whatever the contents were though thankfully, they were eventually able to control this impulse before vomiting all over the people who had saved them. Once they gained control, the boy with dark purple hair was the one to reply to the words that Naruto had spoken to them. "My name is Romeo Conbolt and this is Weng Clover. We are both training to gain membership in the Guild known as Fairy Tail." the boy that Naruto now knew to be named Romeo informed him. 

From the sound of Romeo's voice, Naruto assumed that he was the one that had called out to them in the first place though this had no real effect on their interaction at the time. "Well Romeo and Weng. My name is Naruto Kirima and I would find it a great service if you could lead me and my people to this Guild that you speak of." Naruto spoke out and though he wasn't sure if he could get them to do this, Naruto was thankful when their heads eventually shook in acceptance of this.

Now that Naruto had procured a way to move forward in this land, he motioned for his people as well as those he had just enslaved to follow and when everyone was ready; the group started to follow Romeo and Weng. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Notes: Thank you to everyone who has read this latest chapter of this story. I just wanted to let you know that Weng Clover is an original character that I created. As always please review and comment and I will see you all next time. 


End file.
